Family Sticks Together Forever
by RedVengance
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya are madly in love, and through that love came two tiny bundles. But an argument on the same day left Shizuo with just one of the twins, and Izaya running off with the other, but both with suffering broken hearts.How will their family stay whole? And what to do when a job goes haywire and the twins are in danger?( no death )Mpreg,shizaya,smutt,violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooo people who might of thought I was dead...(;n;) I'M SORRY!DX**

 **I've been very bust not owning Durarara...**

So background for this is Shizuo is 22, Izaya is 21. And nothing in the manga is gonna happen^^

And yes Izaya was 16 when he got preggers

 **Hope you enjoy this new fic~**

 **~|_X_|~**

Psyche smiles living a perfectly happy and fun life with his Daddy in a small Ikebukuro apartment. He was a cute little four year old, soon to be five, raven who always hung out with his uncle when he had the chance and enjoyed cake and Ootooro for every single meal. He smirks devilishly seeing a blond head on the couch and snuck around in his pjs unable to sleep full of energy as usual for him. The small raven smiles and snuck up to the sleeping beast, and had to cover his mouth to stop a few giggles escaping his throat. When he managed to stay quiet he got ready for the jump.

He bent his knees and looked at his target like a sly cat, more so kitten, and hopped up on top of his sleeping Daddy, smiling huge when he manage to get a hold of his arm and climbed up.

Shizuo woke up with a start and nearly cursed," Psyche~" He growls warningly and got a spout of giggles in return. The monster of Ikebukuro smirked, and with almost glowing coffee eyes he pulled the small raven to the couch and roared," I guess you forgot about awakening the tickle monster!" He says and attacked his little child with fingers softly tickling and earning the cutest and most treasured laughter he always loved to hear. He smiles back and laughed when he began to 'lose' to the little boy and fell back to the couch with him on his chest carefully. After the tickle fight that ensued the debt collector sighed," come on little man... Bed time was two hours ago." He says and got a pout from the little raven.

"I'm not tired..." Psyche says," I wanna play~ You away during day..."

"I have work~ I'm sorry... On Sunday I promise we can go to the park." Shizuo says and kisses Psyche's forehead." Daddy is very tired so lets get to bed."

"Okie Daddy..." Psyche says but had the 'about to cry' look on his face. He reached his arms up to be carried and rested his head against the bartender outfit his uncle always bought for his father."Can you tell me a story?" He asks when he was laid down in his kiddy bed.

"Sure." Shizuo says with a smile and went to the book shelf. "Which one?"

"About Mommy." Psyche says and sat up having spent no energy breaking out of his room and sneaking around to scare his dad.

Shizuo sighs and turns, he rubs the back of his head and looks at the toddler. "Why about Mommy?" He asks and knelt by the bed tucking the small bubble gum eyed raven into the pink themed sheets. He was careful as possible knowing that the crash would come soon and Psyche would pass out.

"Because I want to know her." Psyche says with a smile," did you love Mommy?"

"Uhh... Y-yes...and No..." Shizuo says and sighs coming up with a quick story," your mother was a beautiful raven who... who just like you loved to cause trouble for me." He says earning a smile," your mother and I never actually got along, but we had a small time where we did."

"What happened?"

Shizuo froze, he couldn't say what had happened and thought up something quick," her heart belonged else where. So..." He sighs feeling his heart race,"... she tore out mine and took something important away from me. Something just as important as you." He says trying to lighten up and kisses Psyche's head again before turning on the night light.

"Will I ever meet Mommy?" He heard the four year old ask.

"Maybe..." Shizuo says with a sigh," I'll see about going to the park on sunday." He says and turned off the main light then shut the door leaning against it head in hands.

The 22 year old sighed heavily and walked to his room next door to the child's.

He flopped onto his bed depressed.' _Damn it... Izaya... Why..._ ' He thought angrily and flipped out his phone checking for messages. He sighs again and texted the bane of his existence.

[I'm going to the park on sunday with My Son.]

He waited a bit and got a response.

[I'll steer clear. I'll be in the zoo on Monday with My Son.]

[Stay out of Ikebukuro.]

[Can't do Shizu-chan~]

He groans and threw his phone to the floor before getting undressed, and into pjs. He laid down and gripped his pillow. ' _Izaya...'_ His caramel eyes gazed to a picture frame near his bed, and tears fought their way into his eyes. _'Fuck you._ '

Morning was messy as usual. The debt collector woke up hearing crying and rushed to Psyche who had gotten lonely but couldn't reach the door handle since Shizuo put all of his books too high for him to climb on this time."How long have you been up?" The single father asks hugging the raven and picking him up checking the time.

"S-since you went to...sleep.." Psyche says," I-I couldn't reach handle..or..or books to pile to get handle..." He was very upset and cried into his father's neck. "I w-was awake all n-night b-but it hurts daddy."

"Shh...Shh...It's ok... Psyche, daddy's here..." Shizuo says walking to the kitchen, he reached for a sippy cup with one hand and quickly filled it up with juice and got out some cereal put it into a small container for Psyche. It was 8 which broke Shizuo's heart that Psyche had been crying for so long. He one handedly put a few pillows in the chair for Psyche and gently put him down with the sippy cup and cereal.

Psyche whimpered and drank his orange cup while sniffling and cried for a the whole time Shizuo cooked.

Shizuo sighs and comforted the raven more while eating his own meager breakfast remembering what Shinra had said. Shizuo had been concerned about how Psyche acted with being hyper and over emotional, and his doctor friend ran a few tests finding out that Psyche was very very much like Shizuo. The small child had bad hormone balance like his father, and it gave him hyper activity and the ability to run around without tiring for 19 hours strait, but it came with the crash of pain, sleep, and emotional destruction. He was unlike Shizuo who got mad then would be able to use his superhuman strength, Psyche would use his unnatural ability, then crash into tears, and exhaustion so deep he would feel pain.

Shizuo comforted him more and sighs," Do you still want to go out?" He asks careful to keep his voice down.

Psyche shook his head crying not even wanting to sit up. His eyes drooped and his body trembled," I-I w-wanna g-go b-b-b-but i-it hurts.." He was close to passing out and Shizuo caught him just as he fell out of his chair.

The blond carefully carried the child back to the small bed room and laid him down making sure to put all of his favorite stuffed animals around him. "I'm sorry..." The monster says and had tears in his eyes,"sleep.. we can go to the park on monday after Shinra's."

~|_X_|~

Izaya Orihara woke up early on Monday. He looked at his night stand and saw the picture in a simple frame. The raven frowned and slammed it face down again.

 _'Stupid Shizu-chan.'_ He thought and stood stretching his back and looked over his shoulder at his bed mate that night. A soft smile formed on his face and he leaned over kissing his forehead.

"Time to get up sweetie." He says softly and ran a hand through the other's black hair before leaving the room. "I'm cooking breakfast now. If your not down in ten with your animal book you miss out on tv."

The bundle on the bed moved and a messy haired blood eyed kid peeked out. He looks at his mother and nodded," I'll be down." he says simply and crawled off the bed grabbing his teddy and walking to his room to change and get his book.

Izaya watched his son go and sighs, he sometimes wondered if he was too rough on the child but shrugged it off. Hachimenroppi was fine, better then all other children his age. The older raven walked to the kitchen and set up the booster seat and some small silverware. He walked around getting some healthy foods and cooked himself a breakfast and turned the TV onto cartoons for Roppi.

Roppi entered fully dressed in a red shirt and black jeans. He looked to his parent raising his arms to be lifted up.

Izaya smiles and picked up the toddler and strapped him into the booster seat. "Eat your veggies first if you don't like them." He says and pat the kid's head.

"Alright Mommy." Roppi answers emotionlessly and with a sigh.

"Are you excited for the zoo?" Izaya asks eating and reading the paper while on his computer looking up some humans that he was gonna stalk to the zoo.

"Yes Mommy."

"What animals do you want to see?"

Roppi was silent for a bit, then answered a bit shyly,"... the cobra." He answers and heard the papers flip to the next page.

"Why the cobra?"

"Cause it is poisonous-"

"Because, Roppi, B-E-C-A-U-S-E"

"Because it is poisonous and fast. And could kill a lot of humans." The small raven adds glancing up from his food to see if his mother reacted at all.

Izaya was staring back from over the lap top at him with sharpened eyes.

"Kill humans?" Izaya says and went back to looking at a profile on his laptop and sipped his coffee.

"I like things that kill humans." Roppi answers and ate more of his food with a small fork."... Maybe if it escaped and killed everyone...I would be able to meet daddy since he would still be alive..." He says not looking up and heard the paper stop fluttering, and the sound of the coffee gently being placed on the table.

"... True..." Izaya says softly and looked away from the computer to the child. He smiles when Roppi looked up and shut the lap top and stood," you done?"

Roppi nodded and held his book on dangerous animals to his chest. He hugged onto his Mommy when lifted up and watched as the scary lady Namie enter complaining about something in japanese too fast for him to understand.

He sat obediently while she cleaned and waited for his Mother at the front step, his shoes on already since he could do that by himself. The raven looked up at his tall mother when he came over and watched him put on a fur jacket and tuck in a few knives and phones.

"Lets go." Izaya says and held his hand walking out of the flat and down the hall.

Roppi struggled to keep up but held his book close and when Izaya let go of his hand to answer his phone, the toddler held on tightly to his jacket. He was used to his mother being so busy and hated that. He hated that his mother paid more attention to filthy annoying humans. The toddler wanted them all to go away so he could just have time to be with his mother instead of some crazy doctor and a sushi guy, or that weird blond high schooler who glared at him most of the time, and he wished Namie would be bitten by a damn cobra already.

"Ah~ Ikebukuro~" He heard his mother sing and didn't react much when he was picked up. The toddler gripped onto his mother's coat and looked at the humans with distaste."No better place in the world, ne Roppi-kun?"

"Mommy... Are we going to the zoo?" Roppi asks.

"Of course." Izaya says and smiles.

"Or are we on a job and you needed me to look less...sus..suspicious?" The toddler watched carefully for the reaction and noticed something in his mother's eyes wain.

Izaya had to admit that was a bit of an eye opener and sighs hugging the child close, and taking his eyes off the targets he was stalking. "Mommy has to do this important thing first, but afterwards we will see the cobra and all the animals in the zoo. I'll even let you play in the kiddy area."

"Ok Mommy..." Roppi's classic response. He looks away back to the people boredly and wished to go home already so he could be alone and cry. he had actually been excited to go to the zoo with his mother, but knew it had been too good to be true.

Izaya sighs and knew some of what Roppi was thinking,"... It's a promise. One hour of work, then the rest of the day is Mommy Roppi time." He says and put away his phone. He sometimes hated that he had raised his son to be so sharp, it made the toddler hard to deal with and stubborn. Plus, it made Izaya feel awful, like he'd stolen a childhood from his babies. He sighs again and carried the child to the zoo and found his targets again but now with less enthusiasm.

Roppi looked at the animals and read out the facts to his mother who wasn't even paying attention and sighs. "It's a red panda..." he says softly now, he thought maybe if he showed how smart he was he could get attention, but it didn't work. He found the animal and stared at it, and noticed it was a mommy with a baby."Ah- Mommy...Mommy, look." He says and noticed Izaya wasn't paying attention still and saw the animals walk away."...You missed it Mommy..."

Izaya noticed his target moving to the 'Do not enter' area and sighs," Hey, Roppi-ku-"

"Stay in the play area, don't go with strangers, play nice with other kids." Roppi recites and got a pat on the head.

"This will be over soon, don't worry." Izaya says with a sigh," Mommy is sorry."

"Ok Mommy..." Roppi says when he was placed down and walked into the play area. He found a spot to curl up in and whimpered. He began to cry in solitude and wanted his Mommy back already.

Izaya walked through the doors following three men. He wanted to turn back to be with Roppi but this was a big job. If he finished this he would get a nice pay check and vacation time to be with his son. He smiles at the thought of taking Roppi to an amusement park for kiddy rides and cheesy shows, and also wondered if the toddler would want to go to the aquarium to see sharks or some vicious man eaters. He sighs and knew he had stepped down his mother game for the past few months. But he was worse in regret for the fact that his career had taken off at a good, and bad time. Good since he was still young, but bad because he had a family. A family that was now torn in two, and he knew he couldn't go back until he had proven himself. ' _For Shizu-chan, Roppi-Kun, and... my other son._ ' He thought and stepped out of the shadows to confront and stop the animal smuggling ring.

Roppi had stopped crying and was reading his book when he saw his mother exit the door. He stood and ran to him," mommy." He cries and had been scared since the park was now much less busy, almost four hours had past.

"It's ok Roppi." Izaya says with a smile," just a small fight." He says and watched as a girl entered the door then screamed before exiting. "Your mother just saved many animals today. And finished a job." Magical words that always cheered up Roppi.

"Did you kill some humans?" Roppi asks.

Izaya rolls his eyes," I will ask you one last time, don't ask that." He says and picked up a park map with a feeding schedule. "Ah~ Look. They feed the gators soon." He says and knew his son would enjoy that carnage.

Roppi smiles, his Mommy was back and he nods," lets go see." He says and giggled when Izaya skipped with him to the pit to watch.

He sat on his mother's shoulders and 'oo'd and 'ah'd at the show. He laughed when the parents jumped to cover their kid's eyes, and smiled watching the huge man eaters chomp everything, but was disappointed when the man stuck his head into the mouth of one and didn't get bit.

Izaya made sure to rush them over to see the cobra get fed, and of course made sure his son got the best view of the big cats. They staid until closing and enjoyed ice cream watching from the park at the zoo entrance as men were carried out on stretchers to ambulances. Both ravens giggled and laughed at the humans and Roppi fell asleep on the way home as Izaya carried him from Ikebukuro, both unaware of the blond who had been watching them all day.

~|_X_|~

 **Red: Hope you enjoyed this! I was working on an idea for a while and this is it! And I will be updating this story as regularly as possible!**

 **Izaya:... No you wont.**

 **Red: I HAVE CHAPTER TWO ALREADY DONE SO SHUT UP!DX**

 **Shizuo:...**

 **Psyche: Please review and follow~**

 **Roppi: I wanna go home...**

 **Izaya: *carries Roppi with a sigh* Until next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I said I had the next chapter done~^^ I do not own durarara**

 **~|_X_|~**

Shizuo sighs, he got home after taking Psyche to Shinra's and was angry. He had seen Izaya and the child.

The child that Izaya had taken from him. _'Fuck him.. that flea doesn't deserve to be around that kid if he didn't even want me or psyche.'_ He thought and noticed the picture again and slammed it face down. _'Acting all happy... He could of staid with us. He could of been a great mother to Psyche, but no... His job rules fucking all.'_ He thought and growled falling back into bed. _'I fucking hate him.'_

He groans his thoughts suddenly going south fast. He remembered things he wished he could forget. The taste, the smell, the softest touch, and sweet words from the raven he still craved. "We could of been a family..." The blond says softly out loud and looked back at the picture lifting it up.

It was a photo of Izaya and he, the day the twins were born.

Izaya looked tired, but smiled holding Psyche, and Shizuo was kissing his cheek holding the other child. It was the last day that they were happy. Not even an hour later Izaya and Shizuo were in deep shit. Their shouting match brought in security, and Izaya took the other twin since Shizuo was holding him. The raven had shouted that he should be careful with his temper before he hurt the child, making Shizuo seem like a true monster, and Shizuo had yelled back that Izaya should be like that more often and showed he at least gave a fuck that they now had babies to handle.

It was bad, and Shizuo regretted it deeply. Words he didn't mean got spat out and he took Psyche away from Izaya calling him a terrible mother already. Then the night came and Shizuo had stayed in the room next door with a nasty stab wound, but had taken the newborn with him.

When he got up he still had Psyche with him, but Izaya had fled with the other twin. Shizuo didn't even know the baby's name.

Fresh tears flooded his eyes and the beast of Ikebukuro nearly wept again for his lost son. ' _One day... Maybe one day...'_ he thought and sighed. He had seen the child that evening, he looked so much like Izaya, so much like Psyche. And Shizuo longed to at least hold him once, and tell him that he does love him. And... That he still loves his mother.

After an hour he got a call from Shinra and got up.

Psyche was fine now and was hyper, driving Celty up the wall. He smirks and walked through Ikebukuro to get the child he still had.

"Psyche~" he called and smiled when his legs were attacked by a hug when he opened Shinra's door. "Are you causing Celty trouble?"

Psyche giggles," no~"

[Yes~] Celty typed and let Psyche see causing him to giggle.

"I've been good~" Psyche says," I woke up feeling much better thanks to uncle Shinra." He says and jumped up and down with his arms up wanting to be lifted.

Shizuo complied and let Psyche take off his sunglasses and play with them while chatting with Shinra.

"I saw Izaya today..." He says and saw Shinra freeze and Celty's shadows slow."He was with the other one..."

"Shizuo..." Shinra says," why don't you just-"

"I can't just go up to him." Shizuo says and put Psyche down to go play."He left me."

"You took a child from him." Shinra says and watched Psyche run off giggling from a ball to play with.

"He took one from me too..." Shizuo sighs and needed a smoke." His stupid job was more important to him."

"Well.. He's in a job where you can't just up and leave." SHinra points out and watched Celty send a few shadows as butterflies to Psyche.

"He didn't want to leave."

"Yes he did." Shinra says sharply a bit," you're just too caught up in the fact that he couldn't just quit. You yelled at him, and he reacted in the way you know he goes, which is to which is to ruin. He can't help it. He made you feel like a monster while holding a small infant because you made him feel like a horrible mother and...you not even paying attention are you...?"

"Shut up Shinra." Shizuo says and growled."Psyche." He called and the small child ran over giggling."Say goodbye to Shinra and Celty."

"Bye-bye~" Psyche says happily and gave Celty a hug. He skipped to his daddy and walked by him hugging a stuffed animal.

Shizuo sighs and picked up Psyche scared of him being trampled by people on the sidewalk and walked to Russian sushi.

~|_X_|~

Izaya sighs returning home from reporting to Shiki. He had left Kida in charge of Roppi and opened the door."I'm back~" He says and heard crying. The single mother didn't even pause and ran into the living room.

Roppi had a knife in his hand and a nasty scar across his palm and he was crying.

"M-Mommy!" He cries and held his arms up wanting to be held. Izaya ran and picked him up, taking the knife away.

"KIDA!" He yells and saw Kida on the couch with a gash on the side of his head. "Namie.." He turns and saw her on the floor behind the desk knocked out as well. He growls and walked to the front door, slamming it shut with his foot. Then he ran into the bathroom still holding his son and set him down.

"Shh..Shh, Mommy is here. Roppi...Hachimenroppi..." Izaya says twice to get his attention," shh" He kisses his forehead softly," nothing is going to hurt you with Mommy around."

"M-mean humans b-broke in and t-t-took some files... K-Kida got knocked out when o-one of them saw me and t-tried to take me..." Roppi sniffles and watched as Izaya gently wrapped his hand after cleaning it."N-Namie... t-tired to stop th-them from taking the file but... She got hurt..."

"How...How did you get hurt?" Izaya asks trembling slightly cleaning the knife that had his son's blood on it."Roppi...Roppi tell me what did they do to you?" He asks and knelt before the crying child.

Roppi shook his head," Mean man tr-tried to carry m-me away... K-Kida got knife...ran at him calling him names...I don't understand.. He was very mad and picked me up tried to run but...fell.. after man hit...him... I grabbed k-knife but it hurt... Then some one said...that they saw you enter here... and..." The child spoke trembling worse and worse as he went on.

"And..what?" Izaya asks running a gentle hand through the smaller raven's hair. When he didn't get a response he got more worried," Hachimenroppi...What else happened? Where did those me-"

"Behind you, Mommy..." Roppi says in a very soft voice, his red eyes looking past Izaya. Fear etched into his body as he saw a few men standing there with knives and guns.

Izaya kept his gaze on Roppi, and looked closely into his son's orbs seeing the reflection. A talent he had gotten from talking with clients while Shizuo was around. He sighs and stood still with his back to the men. His hands in front of him giving Roppi signal to get down and under cover, then they slipped into unseen pockets to grab his weapon of choice.

"You must be truly desperate to either hurt me, or kill me, or get yourselves murdered, if you break into my house and knock out my help, and most of all...Harm a four year old." The mother spoke calmly, but too calm that it made Roppi back away to hide in the tub. "Desperate, or incredibly stupid." He says.

"We came for the information, Orihara. The file you have kept from us for years." A gruff voiced male spoke," but there's parts missing."

"And whom's file are you after?" Izaya asks turning around with his hands in his jacket pockets, his ruby eyes glaring and reading them all instantly like a computer."Oh..." he sighs," Shizu-chan's..." He tilted his head acting bored with the whole situation, and Roppi smiles. The signal that his Mommy was about to hurt a bunch of humans. the toddler shifted his small feet to get a better view but then he tripped. Roppi had been standing and stepped on his bath toys. He fell and bumped his head on the tub side and called out crying. Next he knew there were the sounds of gun shots.

~|_X_|~

Psyche skipped about happily next to his father. He had a new hoodie from his uncle to wear and was elated. A coloring book with anime characters on it in one hand, and his other hand gripping his father's tightly."Uncle Kasuka s-said that when I'm older... I could be a singer!" He says happily and smiles brightly.

"Is that what you want to be?" Shizuo says and grins holding Psyche's hand carefully.

"Yes~" The tiny raven says and jumped over the white lines on the cross walk."M-maybe one day I could sing on TV...and Mommy would see and come to us." He says and smiles brightly again and stumbled over his small feet a moment before continuing his skipping walk.

Shizuo sighs," one day..." He flinched when suddenly his phone went off and read a text from Celty.

[Come to Shinra's. Something has happened.] Was all she wrote making the blond frown. He changed direction and walked to the underground doctor wondering why she texted him.

He got there a few minutes later with the hyper raven at his side and knocked.

Shinra opened the door and smiles," ok... So before you freak out, Celty wasn't the one who texted you to come an-" Words Shinra only says when something very bad is going on, and the same words Shinra had spoken when he found out that Izaya was pregnant.

The blond felt his eye twitch and pushed opened the door with some force.

"Just come out a say it." He says and let Psyche go to the couch to play.

"Izaya's house was broken into and... the kid was home." Shinra says," he came here and was very freaked out-"

"Is the kid ok?" Shizuo demands," why didn't he text me? I could of-"

"Shhh." Shinra urges," quiet. You might wake them up."

"Them?"

Shinra winces at how harshly it was said and winced even more when a door opened.

Shizuo's breath caught when he looked to the guest room and saw him. A toddler the same age at Psyche rubbing a bright ruby red eye, and wearing a black shirt with grey pj pants and mismatched socks."Uncle Shinra..." He says and had a bandage around his other hand, and one around his forehead.

"Roppi-kun what are you doing up?" Shirna asks and knelt before the child checking his bandages for any mistakes and made sure he was alright.

"Potty..." Roppi says and lifted his arms to be carried.

Shinra complied and lifted up the small kid," sit down please, Shizuo." He carried the still recovering child to the bathroom and helped him before carrying him back to the bedroom to be with his mother. The underground doctor winces noticing Celty and got a solid elbow to the stomach for it.

[Why did you do this?]

"Izaya is hurt, this wa-"

"What happened to Izaya?" A gruff voice interrupted. Shinra squeaked when suddenly Shizuo was standing right next to him, caramel eyes flaming.

"S-Some men broke into his apartment and attacked them. Izaya has been shot twice, and Roppi-kun has a laceration on his palm and a gash on his forehead."Shinra says quickly," Izaya is asleep right no-ah! Shizuo!" He got pushed out of the way by the brute who opened the guest room door.

His caramel eyes landed on the bed seeing the informant he had fallen hard for. Crisp white bandages were wrapped around his small torso, and there was a bruise over his left eye. His skin was pale, but his breath was even. It made Shizuo's heart ache. He stared for a while longer then heard a small panicked voice. "G-Get back!" The blond looked down by the edge of the bed seeing the raven haired kid peeking out with ruby eyes," stay a-away from my Mommy."

"Hmm..." Izaya groans at the noise and the kid looked up. "Ro...ppi...rop..pi..." The adult raven calls lightly," Shizu..chan..." he winces and woke with a start. "ROPPI!" He looked around frantic a moment before the toddler climbed up then held him to his chest trembling."Roppi..."

"Mama!" Roppi began to cry relieved and nuzzled into his mother while Shinra and Celty came into the room. Shinra went straight to the bed and pulled Roppi away from the raven.

"N-No...Shinra, let me..." Izaya pulled his baby back to his chest and sighed in pain but relief. The mother raven still hadn't noticed Shizuo and let Roppi stay with him for a while longer before parting kissing his cheeks and forehead.

"Izaya I need to check up on your wounds." Shinra says and reached for Roppi again but pulled back getting a very Shizuo like glare from the child." You can stay with your Mommy." He assures," bu-"

"Make him go away." Roppi says pointing to the tall blond. The small raven turned when he heard his mother take in a sharp breath, and felt arms tighten around him.

"What are you doing here?" Izaya demands eyes sharp and glaring into caramel orbs that held him captive. The informant was slightly speechless but pulled the toddler more to his side away from Shizuo, he didn't want things to involve Roppi and had a feeling where this was going to go.

"...I am here for my son." Shizuo says his anger building from seeing two of whom he loved injured." Izaya... I am going to sue for custody of Hachimenroppi." He says simply," you cannot have a child in an environment where he could be shot." The blond knew he was being a bit cruel, but he wouldn't stand it longer. If Izaya refused to go to him, he would at least save Roppi from being hurt again."I'll see you in court." He turned and left without a goodbye leaving Izaya wide eyed and for once, fearful.

Fearful because no judges liked Izaya, and there was a 95% chance that Shizuo would win.

The raven laid back feeling numb, he was going to lose all he loved.

~|_X_|~

 **Red: Hope you enjoyed this~^^ and don't worry things will get worseXP**

 **Shizuo:*counting pennies to afford court***

 **Izaya:*still in shock***

 **Psyche and Roppi:... You look just like me...**

 **red: Please review, and follow! I love to hear from you guys! Plus ideas are very very much welcome and are considered!**

 **Psyche: UNTIL NEXT TIME~~~~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Izaya: there will not be an incredibly long chapter because... Red-chan was an idiot in karate!**

 **Red:DX I only broke something!**

 **Shizuo: she should just muscle through. But give her a break this week... I guess.**

 **Red: I broke my finger and kept going-**

 **Izaya: doing the strikes on the targets without telling the instructor something was wrong**

 **Red: I broke a finger. It's nothing.**

 **Shizuo: you stood there in tears until someone pointed out that you were holding your hand still**

 **Red:... It's just a finger...**

 **Izaya: then why isn't there a nice long chapter?**

 **Red:... Cause it hurts to type a lot more then I thought it would...**

 **Psyche: Baka! Stop using it and be careful!**

 **Red: hope you enjoy~(;-;)**

 **WARNING THIS WAS COPY N PASTE FROM MY IPAD NOTES SO I HAVE NOT CHECKED IT FOR REPEATED WORDS, OR MISPELLED, OR CORRECTIONS. If you find any of these please, I beg you to point them out so I can make this better!**

 **~|_x_|~**

chapter 3

~|_X_|~

Moaning and grasping sheets, the raven arched his back as a hard release found him. tears of bliss rained from his ruby eyes, and the sensation of pure sin ran through his veins setting him on fire. The beast inside of him didn't stop even then. Years and years or sexual needs pent up for years being released. The hot hands on Izaya's hips bruised him with passion, and lips and teeth bit him with possessive love.

Izaya moans again,"SH-SHIZUO~!" He didn't know how it came to this, but for once The Izaya Orihara didn't care. As long as the blond was with him he didn't care.

Shizuo trailed his tongue up the informant's throat before capturing his open mouth. Kissing deeply and growling like an animal as he rutted Izaya into the bed. The sounds of the frame slamming against the wall filled the sex heavy air. Izaya's soft mo ans and Shizuo's grunts mixing like a song of lust.

Neither cared much about anything but each other, and getting what their bodies craved.

The bigger male gasps feeling precum leak and lube up the smaller's ass as he kept pounding in at a pace that would break any girl. Their skin meeting turning red as Shizuo was literally like a monster in the sheets.

And Izaya loved it.

His nails raked down the other's back leaving angry red marks, his face flush with pleasure, and his back arching off the bed when suddenly teeth sunk into his neck. A small curse left his pink swollen from hard kisses lips."Shi-zu-ohh~! I-I-'mmm close!"

Shizuo growls again and kisses Izaya," then cum." He demands and smirked when Izaya was putty in his hands. His own monster inside of the younger was pulsing and bringing them both to completion. He came with a roar and released deep into of the other, being sure to get balls deep. Wanting his mark to remain there for months to come.

Both panted, covered in sweat and many rounds of lewd fluids. Their foreheads touching, and their eyes locked in passion. If they could, words of love would of slipped their lips.

Izaya pulled away first, regret budding in his stomach. They were idiots letting their feelings get in the way. He spread his legs and let the blond exit him and laid a few more moments before sitting up already seeing the beast gathering clothes. He sighed, and stood his legs nearly giving out and pain blooming up his back. The warm substance dripping down between his legs making his inside squirm with want for more and more.

Shizuo watched Izaya carefully. Today had been hell for the other, and some how it ended like this. Twins asleep in the room down the hall, and them fucking like rabbits.

Their talking things through, had turn into a shouting match, which escalated to knives and furniture being thrown, then to them being face to face. Swiftly followed by the sounds of moans and the bed board breaking.

Izaya sighs, he left without a word and limped home. He didn't want to be near any of his humans and used back allies and passed into Shinjuku.

He felt defeated and idiotic. His back was sore, his mind was blurry, and his judgment had been dashed by those fiery eyes yet again. He fell into bed and didn't bother with anything else. The picture burned a hole into the side of his face as he laid, and when sleep came, he went with it greedily.

~|_x_|~

A Week Ago.

Izaya laid in the hospital for three more days, his shoulder healing slowly leaving some scars that would last years. He was still working, but the mother raven had barely let Roppi away from his sight. He researched up lawyers but found each one was someone who hated him and he had to settle for a small time newbie lawyer to help him keep his Hachimenroppi. He knew Shizuo would never let him have Psyche. After a while he sighed,'...what am I thinking... Roppi would be much better off with Shizu-chan and Psyche...' It hurt his heart to think like that but it was true, Shizuo was the strongest man in Ikebukuro, or in all of Japan, and was a much better parent then Izaya wanted to admit.

He rolled over in his bed and smiled seeing Roppi next to him, but glared at his very very tentatively called friend who was still taking care of them.

Shinra winced every time those ruby eyes looked to him, and every time Celty came near him. She had been less then happy with how things were going and hadn't been able to change Shizuo's mind, the beast was determined to get Roppi away from Izaya and the dangers Izaya imposed. The underground doctor felt bad about it, but in the end after long talks with Celty, they both began to agree that the children would be better off with the strongest man in Ikebukuro to protect them. Plus, it seemed like Izaya wasn't stopping being an informant any time soon.

Another few days of pain, as a completely silent house hold, passed and the mother raven was allowed to go home. Izaya winced but thanked them only out of respect and the fact he was healing nicely, and despite being warned not to he held his baby all the way to his home.

His apartment had been cleaned and the court date was posted on the fridge in russian to remind Izaya that yes this was happening. He prepped his own arguments, founded his own evidence and even though he had decided it was better for Roppi to be with Shizuo, he was going to fight for both kids. He sighs one night, and couldn't help the heart break each time he looked at Roppi. He had lightened up recently and allowed him to stay up, and eat junk food, and play games all day, but the informant was still tough with making sure the small black haired boy was still behaving and the mother didn't lie at all about what was going on.

"Mommy... What is wrong?" Roppi asks tilting his head when he was being tucked in.

"Nothing..." Izaya says and smiles painfully, the date was tomorrow, plus he had been loosing sleep over it every night. "Just..." He sighs and sat by the small bed." Your father..." Roppi perked up and wondered what his mother was going to say." He's... been wanting to take care of you for some time now... and... Tomorrow Mommy and he are going to have a talk about it, but you're going to have to be there."

"Am I going to meet Daddy?" Roppi asks curiously with big red eyes.

"Y-yes..." Izaya says hugging the toddler close," yes, you are..." The god of humans was trembling." He might be taking care of you from now on... Mommy has failed you."

Roppi frowns," no you didn't..."

"I said you would never be hurt... But you were." Izaya hugs him tighter," you were hurt and Mommy will never let that happen again." He pulled back and tucked Roppi back in,"... In the morning... You're going to have to recite everything those men did. Do not lie to them." He orders," you're going to have to be a big boy."

"Ok Mommy..." Roppi says his small mind wondered why. He yawns tiredly and nuzzled into his mother one more time before letting him stand. "Night..."

"Good night..." Izaya says turning the lights off but he left the hall door open knowing the small raven will want to sneak into his room later on. He sighs and walked into his bedroom trembling. "I'm sorry..." He says softly and sat on the bed looking at the photograph. He smiles warmly at the blond, his heart remembering his touch and taste. He rolled over into bed and cradled the picture wishing just for more time.

Then the morning came. The morning, before the night that will change everything between everyone.

Roppi snuggled into his Mommy as they waited in the room before court started. He looked around at all the people and the man who was fiddling with papers flying all over the place. His mother's lawyer, then to a tall blond sitting across from them. Roppi remembered his mother mentioning that the big tall guy is his father, a dark hair and black eyed lawyer sat with him and the small raven shrunk back.

"Are you sure that's my Dad?" Roppi asks softly.

Izaya refused to meet Shizuo's eyes but answered," his name his Shizuo Heiwajima."

"My last name." Roppi perked before he wiggled in his mother's lap before going back to looking at the monotonous people, and then to his bright haired father.

"Yes, you both share a last name." Izaya says and checked the time nervously. He was most likely going to lose this, and he was just going to do it with as much pride and grace as he could. The doors were opened by a women, and she nodded leading them into the room. Izaya was trembling, Shizuo could tell but he couldn't meet his eyes. The blond male listened to the court room and sighed saying his part when asked and heard the weak statements from Izaya's lawyer.

Izaya spoke more for himself, and he did attempt to declare Shizuo unworthy of raising kids. He claimed that the blond couldn't hold his temper and to look at his record of public outbursts. But the counter was that Izaya was too well known for his tendencies of being an informant. When the raven tried to claim Shizuo's job as a debt collector could bring in dangerous people with a rue against the blond, he was asked to stand then to show the jury his bullet riddled shoulder. Even with sly words at his lip, the judge looked bored, and anyone couldn't tell he had already decided that the informant wasn't going to win. this all could of been done thirty minutes ago. The judge was backed by the laws that not even The Great Izaya Orihara could get around.

When all was said and done, every try countered and tossed aside, the judge stood.

"I declare that custody of Heiwajima Hachimenroppi goes to Heiwajima-san." He slammed his hammer and turned," you have five days to hand over the child and all child's possessions Orihara... Court dismissed." He turned again and left.

Izaya slumped in his chair listening to everyone moving about. He couldn't stand feeling only his heart beating in his chest mixing with his shoulder ache. He was suddenly brought back into reality by crying, his head turned seeing Roppi in stubborn tears.

"Hachimenroppi..." He said and picked up the small child and hugged him close." Shh...Shh..." He rocked Roppi in his arms and kissed his cheek," w-we need to get your stuff..." He said and stood with the baby raven nuzzling his neck and hugging him. The mother looked at Shizuo and their eyes met.

"I-I'll be by later to pick him up." Shizuo spoke and felt awful inside."...I'll bring Psyche..." He turned and left hearing soft cries from Roppi and sighed heavily.

"I-it's fine..." Izaya spoke and stood holding his precious child." I'll drop him off tonight." He said and walked past the taller male.

"Izaya..." Shizuo turned their eyes met, and heart beats nearly stopped. Nothing was said and Izaya turned again and walked out.

~|_X_|~

Psyche was elated.

He spent all afternoon gathering toys, along with fluttering all about the apartment squeaking and singing about his baby brother. Shizuo had told him everything, that he had a younger twin, and that the twin away going to start living with them. The bubble gum eyed boy was a blur of smiles and happiness, and Shizuo wished he could be the same.

But he felt guilty. He was taking a child from Izaya,giving the raven the choice of come with them, or keep going with his job fed addiction.

It was a cruel thing to do, even to a cruel man like Izaya, yet Shizuo had to let it go. This was what was best for Roppi and Psyche. At least the boys would be together. The blond checked the time then waited.

Psyche heard a knock of the door then ran to it bouncing happily on his toes.

"Mommy is here! Mommy!" He wanted to meet his mother so badly and Shizuo smiled at that. He opened the door, and saw Izaya and Roppi.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya says standing tall as he could on knees that were threatening to give out.

"Izaya." Shizuo nods and had to resist every urge to hug the smaller male. He could feel the heart break radiating off of him. "Please, come in for a bit. Psyche would love to meet you." He turned aside and Izaya nodded entering with Roppi on his heel.

Psyche squealed again and ran to the two.

"Mommy!" He says and raised up his arms to Izaya.

Izaya stood unsure a moment but Shizuo sighed," you can pick him up." He let the other know and smiled at Roppi who clung to his mother's pant leg stubbornly. The blond sighed yet again and picked up the bags and belongings that were being enough up by the driver Izaya hired to help get everything, and got the things settled while Psyche blabbered away.

"You're much prettier in person Mama. And you have really pretty eyes. Oh! Oh! Oh! Daddy says you're really smart. He thinks I'll be as smart as you. But I wanna be a singer. Wanna hear me sing? I can sing any song you like! Maybe Roppi-chan would like to hear me sing! Can he sing to? Do you sing?" He shot off questions like a turret in Halo fires bullets, and giggles when Izaya got fed up then began to tickle him.

"You are a noisy little boy~ don't you ever run out of energy?" Izaya asks and smiles at the laughter Psyche let out.

"No~" Psyche giggles," daddy says I'm like a bouncy ball."

"He bounces off the walls." Shizuo says and laughed himself when Psyche managed to get out of Izaya's grip and hug his mother.

"Can Mommy stay for dinner?" Psyche asks and Roppi perked at the thought of his mother staying for longer.

"Please~~~~!" Psyche begs and ran to Shizuo hugging his legs.

"Only if Mommy wants to." Shizuo gave in and looked to Izaya wanting him to stay for longer. The place felt more nice with all four of them, they family felt completed and there were smiles all around when Izaya sighed, and grumbled a yes, only to be tackled by a bubble gum eyed monster.

But it was another two hours before they even got around to dinner. First off, there was no food so the small family had to go out shopping. And after a heated debate about fresh and frozen, Izaya won with votes from the two tiny ravens, they had to of course grab dessert from a cake shop. Izaya had to give into all three begging faces and bought a sample of each cake. Then they headed back Roppi smiling holding hand with Psyche and Shizuo, and Izaya holding Psyche's hand. They were picture perfect even with Shizuo cracking up when Izaya sang along with Psyche on their way back. It was the true Izaya he knew, the fun loving one who didn't itch to know everything about everyone.

Shizuo cooked with Roppi settled on his shoulders telling him about all sorts of violent animals. The blond listened with rapt attention and shot Izaya stares at the more gruesome facts the four, almost five, year old knew.

Izaya laughed each time he got a look and stuck out his tongue." He's a special snowflake." He said and had Psyche in his lap.

Psyche had began to reach his crash, and was trembling. He was fine on the way back but when he tried to run off to play with Roppi he fell in pain. He had cried for a bit, but was comforted by Izaya's soothing words. The mother raven understood what was going on even before Shizuo explained, he could tell by who the father was, and how hyper active Psyche was that there must of been something wrong like this with him. He rocked his baby gently and let him drift into a soft slumber but didn't put him down.

Shizuo served the food. And after a small argument, followed by smiles and laughter, he set up the high chair Izaya brought.

"I still can't believe you've been using pillows for a baby to sit on." Izaya snickers.

"Not all of us can afford everything," Shizuo shot back blushing slightly and sat at the table. He took in the sight a moment. Izaya was sitting across from him with an adorable sleeping Psyche pressed against his chest, and Roppi was eating with small utensils in a high chair to his right. A family.

They ate with small banter and lots of talking about old times, and when Roppi began to nod off, and after Izaya somehow managed to get Psyche awake enough to drink from a bottle, the two parents got the twins to bed.

 **~|_X all I had typed X_|~**

 **_Sorry for punching wrong and the fact that I kept going until it was a bad issue_**

 ** _NOTE TO YOU ALL! All injuries are important! Just because it's a small thing like a finger, it is still important to speak up and let you parents/teacher/adult/sibling even know!_**

 **Next chapter will be part of this and the ending I wanted this one, then the proper 4th chapter!**

 **Until next time~**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own durarara...

this was written with a painful broken finger... 3,570 words

~|_X_|~

They ate with small banter and lots of talking about old times, and when Roppi began to nod off, and after Izaya somehow managed to get Psyche awake enough to drink from a bottle, the two parents got the twins to bed.

Izaya sighs, a small smile on his pale face as he watched the two boys sleep soundly and fuss a bit sharing a bed since the other wasn't set up yet. The mother raven closed the door softly and felt arms wrap around him from behind. His heart sank and already he craved to give into Shizuo.

"Shizu-"

"Please..." The blond rested his forehead on the smaller's shoulder."Let me have this..."

"Shizuo," Izaya turned and looked up into deep caramel eyes. The eyes of the monster he still couldn't resist. After a silence where their breaths matched, and hearts beat slowly, he stood on his toes and pressed his lips to the beast."... One night." He murmurs and pulled the debt collector to the bedroom.

It was a night to remember for the both of them. A night mixed with sweet love, and bitter regret. Hearts became one and so did bodies, until they had to part.

Nothing like their first time.

~|_X_|~

Six Years Ago.

Izaya panted riding his boyfriend. His small hands on Shizuo's shoulders as he rocked his hips drawing them both sinful delicious pleasure. He hugged the brute and kissed at his neck while feeling yet another bite mark being placed on his neck.

"Sh-Shizu~" He whined and pouted when the monster pulled back licking his lips with a smirk.

"You asked for it." Shizuo spoke his voice sending shivers down Izaya's spine. He suddenly grabbed the other's hips and thrusted up undoing Izaya almost instantly in bliss. He flipped them over and pressed deeper still trying to fit the last inch inside of his slender boyfriend.

"Ah~AH! T-too deep-AH!" Izaya arched his back from the bed feeling Shizuo used some inhuman strength to force his way in. He froze up suddenly when a sharp pain over took him and whimpered gripping at Shizuo's shoulders tightly.

Soft lips pressed against Izaya's forehead and trailed their way down to his opened mouth. Their kiss was hot, sloppy, and full of greed wanting to devour the other.

Shizuo smirked slightly having got half an inch more in and counted it as a new record. They were still getting used to each other's bodies and were currently fucking in Shinra's guest room while the doctor and family and Celty were out on vacation. Izaya agreed to house sit since his parents didn't care if he left for a bit, and of course with a place to himself and nothing else to do he invited over his hot blond monster.

Izaya let out a mangled scream and came between them heavily and squeezed around the thick heat inside. HIs body shook with each thrust, and suddenly he felt the giant cock pulsing and a searing thick hot substance flooding his insides. They both fell flat and tired, a fuck fest of a day behind them.

Shizuo panted and kissed again at Izaya's shoulder and sucked leaving a mark that made the small ruby eyed male wince."...We're getting better at this..." he mentioned and smiled seeing a red blush creep up Izaya's neck and face."...I love you."

Izaya blushed again and kissed his lips." I love you too..." He wiggled slightly feeling the seed leak out a bit and pouted."... You condom breaking brute."

"Ahh...shit..." Shizuo pulled back and out wincing when he saw a flood of white cum leaking from his now annoyed boyfriend."Sorry..."

"That's the third type we tried today that broke." Izaya said and tried to sit up but winced. A soft warm hand suddenly rested on his back and he smiled."...Mmmh? Shizu-chan you wanna go again now that you've seen your little mate dripping your cum?"

"Maybe..." Shizuo spoke and kissed the smaller again," they keep on breaking, we might as well give up and just go raw."

"Cum is a pain to clean up." Izaya sighed and leaned against his favorite brute.

"Why don't I help you?" The other offered with a smirk and lifted his love up preciously.

After a very very hot shower both laid on the couch. Izaya's clothes forgotten as he wore one of Shizuo's shirts and pants which were oversized and o so very comfy. They had been there for three days enjoying the life of just being together, and Izaya relishing in the idea of teasing Shinra that he and Shizuo had fucked in his house. It was too much fun to make their friend freak out.

They slept soundly through the night and into the day.

Shinra entered the apartment with his father and Celty and sighed seeing his two friends. He let them sleep since it was still early and went into his room and checked the guest room before turning a bright red.

"IZAYA!" He shouts and ran from the scene of obvious sex to the now laughing raven."Y-You will c-c-clean that up!"

"What up, may I ask Shinra?" Izaya purrs and sat up straddling Shizuo who woke and wrapped his arms around him. The brute looked at Celty who seemed half amused and half in Shinra's state.

Shinra's father was indifferent and walked around with a spray while the teens bickered and laughed. He was home for the first time in a while and was interested in his son's friends."You guys are welcome to stay for dinner if you want." He said and got a thanks from them then held up in his room something planned. His eyes went over Izaya's medical records again and a smile formed on his face.

Izaya and Shizuo hung out all day with Shinra giving him a headache, but they cleaned up and even went out with him to buy things for dinner which Shinra's father offered to cook.

"Eat up." He said and watched Shinra dig in with Shizuo. He eyed when Izaya ate and took a few notes until Shinra noticed.

"Stop eating." He said quickly and shot his father a look. "What did you put in our food?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to see if the different types of activities caused a teenager to eat differently."

Shinra sighed and Izaya shrugged before digging in again.

He and Shizuo gathered their things and left after Izaya wished Shinra sweet dreams in his nice comfy bed. To which Shinra paled and asked if they had seriously done it in his bed, but Shizuo shook his head laughing lightly.

The happy couple walked down the street hand in hand gladly. Shizuo kissed Izaya goodnight and watched him go for as long as he could before going home himself a smile on his face no matter how he tried to hide it. He loved that raven and nothing was going to change that.

~|_X_|~

Izaya laid on Shinra's couch feeling like crap. He had fainted in the morning after going home , puked a little bit a week later, and now he had a full headache, vomiting, and low blood pressure. He mumbled and looked at Shinra who was on the phone. After a while he paled and for once began to yell at whoever was on the line before hanging up.

"What's wrong with me?" Izaya demands with a glare.

"...My dad drugged you." Shinra sighed,"... you might want to call Shizuo."

"Why?"

Shinra looked at him and was nervous,"...when you and he...you know... had intercourse did you guys properly clean you out?"

Izaya turned a pink,"...no..." He was curious to why Shinra asked until he took in all accounts and what consequences of unprotected sex would be."...I'm don't have an STI do I?"

"...No..." Shinra said and bit his lip."...Izaya you're pregnant."

~|_X_|~

Shizuo groaned getting a text and checked his phone. He tilted his head seeing it was from Celty asking him to come to the apartment about something. He shrugged and told his parents he was going out before walking to Shinra's.

When he knocked on the door Shinra answered." Before anything, Celty didn't text you. I did, and uhh-"

"What's wrong?" Shizuo demanded and pushed open the door while Izaya was still on the couch in shock."Izaya?"

The raven winced and looked over his shoulder with eyes wide."...Shi..zu.." He says softly.

The brute pushed past Shinra growling," what did Shinra do?" He asked and knelt before his lover ready to murder if needed.

"N-Nothing..." Izaya spoke and put his hands on Shizuo's shoulders to keep him in place."Shizuo...Uhh..."

"What's wrong? My love, please tell me."

"...I'm...Pregnant..."

There was a silence. Shizuo felt his heart stop then flutter, he pulled the other down into a loving kiss."..This...is great." He says softly," Izaya... We're going to have a family." The blond teen was elated, the news shocked him, but he didn't mind. He loved Izaya more then he loved life, and if they had created life he wanted it and everything with Izaya. He wrapped his arms around the still in shock raven and pulled him into a warm embrace, smiling when it was returned though Izaya was shivering.

"Shizu-chan..." Izaya says softly and nuzzled into the strong brute."...Shizuo... I-I...I can't have this."

"What?" Shizuo pulled back heart sinking and his insides turning cold."Why?"

"I'm o-only 16. A-and I got the job as an informant, and we still have two years left in highshcool."

"..."

Izaya's eyes widened when he didn't get a response and he felt a slight panic."P-Please don't break up with me." He begged and knew it had been a huge mistake to tell Shizuo about the baby. He didn't want to and neither he nor Celty knew Shinra had texted Shizuo.

"Why?" Shizuo growled suddenly," why did you get that job." He demands. He hated everything to do with gangs and the stupid yakuza who were always causing more trouble then he and the raven had during their fights."Why did you get that stupid job?"

Izaya winced," because it's what I want to do." He said and winced again when Shizuo stood and ran a hand through his blond hair."Shizu-chan..." He sighs and winces.

"Quit." Shizuo demanded," you must quit the job right now."

"I just started, I can't quit. And I...Don't want to."

"Why?!"

"You know I've always wanted to be an informant. It was so hard to get in contact with the Yakuza-"

"I told you not to!" Shizuo bellows and was furious gripping his hair and trying not to get violent around his lover.

"I wanted to! You can't control what I do Shizuo!" Izaya snaps and stood," you either support me or you leave me."

"I can control this." The brute growled," you are not allowed to abort the baby. I'm sorry Izaya, but while you are like this, you won't be able to go out and do anything. I-I'll be able to get a job and money, and support you-Us." He spoke," I will work for the both of us. Just... You have got to stay out of the yakuza and those gangs way."

"You've got to deal with it. Ok? I want to be an informa-"

"No." Shizuo growls glaring," after the baby is born... After then, when you are holding the child I will accept your decision."

Izaya frowns, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. He nods," fine."

Shinra stood by Celty and sighs," that went be-!" He keeled over when she elbowed him and went over to ease the situation a bit more.

~|_X_|~

Shizuo sighs, he was anxiously awaiting the news. He had lost his cool and threw a desk at his small lover. It was lucky the raven had, had pratice in the past dodging him and didn't get hurt, but Izaya was now in ultra sound at Shinra's while the brute was at work getting yelled at.

Izaya was trying his best in school. He still didn't wear the proper uniform especially when his baby bump began to show, and he hung around Shinra more then ever while Shizuo was working and trying to earn money. They both kept the baby a secret from last their parents and were planning on moving out as soon as they could, and to start living together. Their whole situation putting a strain on their love, but both were too stubborn to let anything ruin what they had.

Izaya groans, another waved of morning sickness making him unable to move from the couch. He had his face buried into a cushion while Celty patted his head. She was being kind to him, feeling bad for his condition and his currently not so great relationship with Shizuo.

"Th-This sucks..." Izaya growls out and curled up more hearing the door open and close.

"Izaya..."

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me today, Shizu-chan..." His sly silky voice floated up dangerously to the brute. Celty 'sighed' with her shoulders and stopped petting the small raven who curled up in pain again.

[He's having bad sickness and hormones right now.] She typed up to Shizuo who nods understandingly. They had been dealing with this for six months and Izaya was only getting more fussy and was starting to grow a bit bigger. School had just eneded thankfully, and he was planning on online classes.

"How's you back?" The older teen asks kneeling on the floor since Izaya refused to leave the couch.

"Quit changing the subject you brute."

Shizuo sighs and winced seeing those rubies glare at him. Their argument and close brush with hurting each other fresh still on their minds.

"You threw a desk at me!" Izaya yells and sat up hitting Shizuo repeatedly. "What if I had gotten hurt? What about the baby, huh?" He kept hitting the blond who blocked with one hand, over and over. "Stupid, stupid, stupid Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo let the small bundle of pregnant Izaya hit him, hugging him softly when he began to tire and the small strikes weaken more. This wasn't the first freak out Izaya had at him, and he was certain it wouldn't be the last. He sighed, and felt bad for acting out again on aggression." Let me explain... Izaya..." he says softly, his deep voice calming the already tired black haired teen. "The guy you were speaking to-"

"He wasn't a client." Izaya snaps," and if I have to talk to a client, I would let you know."

"...Sorry..." Shizuo says looking like a kicked puppy, his caramel eyes reflecting his guilt. He had nearly hurt his lover and that thought killed him.

"You owe that store a lot of money now..."

"I know..." Shizuo sighs, he was trying hard to keep earning money but his debt to the city only grew more as Izaya grew."...I have nothing, I'm sorry..."

"What are we going to do?" The small male sighs softly, running a hand over his stomach and looking to the brute after some more thought." I...I could take the job for Shiki... Being the real informant in Shinjuku. It would come with a huge apartment, and a lot of money." The growl he got in return was predictable. "Shizuo... We've been keeping this a secret from everyone. That means we also can't use their money... If I take up this offer we would be set for a few years. I could help you pay off your debts, we would have a place together. I co-"

Growling, Shizuo ran a hand through his bleached locks."... Fine." He hoped he wouldn't regret this." Take the damned job. But I will be your body guard. You do not see anyone without me around, understand?"

Izaya nods. He would take the job, get the money and apartment and keep going to school for as long as he could."... I love you." He says and sighed,"... we will get through this. Once the baby is born..." He stopped talking, neither knew what would happen once the baby was born.

"Lets just focus on right now." Shizuo says," Izaya..."

Izaya nods again and laid back down, they both were silent for a long time.

"Shinra I know you are there.." Shizuo spoke and heard their friend shuffle in the nearby hall into the room.

Shinra nervously entered the living room and smiled," hello~" he sang and saw two seriously pissed off gazes. He sighs, so much for being friendly, and held the picture up of the ultra sound." The babies are fine."

"Babies!?" Shizuo gapes.

"Yes, twins. Both male." Shinra nods," and before you ask again how was this possible..." He took out his papers," some men have wombs since when we are all developing we start as female. But those wombs are useless, and are cut off. Well, my father studied you Izaya, and drugged you repeatedly to make the womb develop and waited for when you and Shizuo would uhh...have unprotected intercourse."

Izaya sighs," so you mean... I am male."

"Yes."

"Who has a working womb."

"Yes."

"That would of been much simpler." Izaya huffs slightly since he had spent weeks still trying to figure out what was wrong with him to end up like this.

Shizuo nearly groaned since he felt stupid for not understanding it right away." But still...Twins?"

"Yes." Shinra nods," they will have to be delivered early, but it should still be a smooth going process." He smiles unable to hide his own fascination at this.

~|_X_|~

Moving into Shinjuku was huge for Izaya. He walked around his new huge apartment and ran his hands over expensive furnishings Shiki had gave to him. He turned in the living room and smiled," this is perfect!" He says happily and turned to Shizuo who looked out of place and displeased.

"Shiki let you keep all of this?"

"He gave it to me for being his newest informant." Izaya says and moved to the desk looking through the files that were given to him, and information Shiki wanted him to memorize. He ran his hand over the expensive lap top and chess pieces made of real marble."He went all out."

"He's bribing you. He knows you're gonna quit so he's trying to-"

"I am aware." Izaya sighs," he is aware that..." The raven saw the last file and took it out,"... Shizuo... I..." His stomach fell and the raven put it away quickly before turning to the window." I'm happy to be here. So please be happy for me. It's my dream job and I finally have it. I am young, and I am getting what I always wanted." The raven twirled and hugged the brute," you included."

"Right..." Shizuo sighs and looked down at the bracelet on his ankle.

"You should be heading back." Izaya says when he noticed," you can't move in while the police are watching you. And... I can't be found."

"Right..."

Izaya kissed his cheek and watched his lover go."...I love you." He called out just as the other was about to leave.

The blond looked back and nodded before leaving making the raven frown.

"Stupid Shizu-chan..." He spoke and turned again feeling bad. His eyes ghosted back to the filer, and he took out the last one again. 'Heiwajima, Shizuo' was written on it. "...I don't want them finding you..." He says softly and put it aside. The Yakuza wanted everything they could on the beast of Ikebukuro, so Izaya had to pull some strings that broke his heart. He caused Shizuo to get mad again and got him under house arrest to keep him at bay from getting too close. The new informant didn't want Shiki anywhere near the brute since Shiki would want use his strength. 'I made sure to keep the pregnancy a secret, and I got a nice long pardon from seeing clients since I convinced Shiki that I'm still too new. But he can't know I'm connected to Shizuo...' The raven groaned and sat regrets already forming.

"I should of never..." He fell silent,' _never what?... Never of loved Shizuo? Never of taken the job I wanted?'_ He sighs, too many thoughts and hormones getting to him."...I just want to still have Shizuo in the end..."

~|_X_|~

 **Red: Sorry, stuff came up last week and right now I barely had time to look through this for mistakes. On wednesday I shall be posting the next chapter and hopefully it will be better^^ Please comment! If you see anything not making sense I would love to hear about it!\\(^.^)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Re** **d: Sorry stuff came up suddenly on wednesday so I posted a random little funny story instead^^**

 **I do not own durarara**

~|_X_|~

The end came when Shizuo got the phone call.

Izaya was in labor.

Shinra's father had a few doctors aware of the situation, and they were around to help with the brith and make sure it staid a secret. He ran to the hospital that his lover was at and found the room Shinra's dad had reserved.

Shizuo had been at work and sprinted leaving his boss angry, and many confused. He ran thirteen blocks and to the train, and took it over to Shinjuku. He did not care what it took, he wanted to be there. "I-Iza-" He froze up seeing his raven in agony when he arrived finally to the room.

The brith was taking it's toll. Izaya was pale, and tears fell down his face. His hair was disheveled, yet slick with sweat, and he looked up at his lover with fearful eyes. "SH-Shizu..." He sniffled and reached out a hand which Shizuo took without hesitating.

"I'm here... I'm here Izaya..." Shizuo spoke, his voice soft as he brushed some hair from his precious lover's face.

"You're late..." The younger manages wit barely a breath, but with a small smile, he was glad the other had come.

"Only just got the call...Sorry." Shizuo kisses his cheek and winced hearing a whimper that broke his heart escaping his small fragile lover. The doctors ran about and one snapped on gloves. It was a bit chaotic, but Shizuo only focussed on Izaya. Damn the people there if they hurt his beautiful raven.

"It's almost time." A female nurse says," just think about the babies." She suggests and patted Izaya's shoulder before grabbing more tools.

Izaya gripped Shizuo and felt pain like never before. He hated Shinra's father, and moaned in pure agony. Everything hurt, but he felt his hand in Shizuo's and suddenly things got better. The sharp sound of an infant crying filled the room before more cries from Izaya. Then suddenly, there was a silence filled just by crying of two newborns. Shizuo felt like his heart had stopped, and he couldn't help kissing Izaya's hand. "It's over..." He says softly," it's over..."

"Hmmmm..." Izaya nods and was tired but wanted to see the twins. He was going to ask for them but Shizuo silenced him with a warm kiss.

"Rest, my love... They'll be here when you wake." The blond soothes and watched his small boyfriend pass out. He sighs and smiles, a hopeful glint in his eyes. 'Izaya would be able to think after he rested and make the right choice.' He thought and waited for an hour before he heard the other stirring again.

Ruby orbs opened up and the black haired raven shifted." Mhh... I never want to do that again."

Shizuo smiles," you wont have to..." He says and kisses Izaya lightly again," want to see them?" He asks and got a nod which made him smile. The small mother was eager to see his children.

"Here... This one was born first." A nurse came over and handed the little bundle to Izaya who, held the warm smaller raven preciously. His eye meeting tiny blue eyes, that were swiftly turning pink, and were tiredly looked around. The newborn whimpers and a small cry escaped him as he moved a small mittened hand.

"Reminds be of a potato." Shizuo says causing Izaya to laugh.

"Nope... It's our little baby..." Izaya spoke softly and loved him already.

"Here's the other."

Shizuo got the younger twin and blinked seeing a blood colored eye open to look at him before closing tiredly."He's a sleepy little fella..." The new father smile and looked back at the other baby." They look the same." The only way to tell who was who, was the fact that the newborns had different colored eyes and neither parent had switched for the other yet.

"They're identical Shizu-chan." Izaya says and snuggled the baby he held."Aww... No wonder Shiki talks about his little girl so much. I love them both so much..."

Shizuo frowns a vein popping on his forehead." Izaya..." He says hoping that the other would come to sense.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya looks up and noticed the vein." Shizuo, be careful you're holding a newborn." Izaya says quickly and reached over, taking the baby from Shizuo who only got more mad.

"So now you're gonna think like a mother?" Shizuo growls causing the pink eyed one to cry." You still wanna keep that job, don't you?"

Izaya was silent and held both babies, he didn't know how to answer."I-It's good money... Even if it is dangerous, but-" He gasps when Shizuo took the pink eyed one. Then the shouting began. Insults, and curses, and many hurtful things sprouted from each of them. Nurses ran in and security had to separate Shizuo, who stubbornly kept the pink eyed newborn safely, as they forced him outside of the room.

"Fuck..." Shizuo curses pacing the medical room, he took a moment and put the baby into the crib near the bed. His shirt was torn and there was some blood since Izaya somehow had pulled a knife." fuuuck... That was not how it was supposed to go!" He punched the wall and heard the newborn cry harder."Shit...S-sorry..." He says and picked him up. The 17 year old not knowing what to do while holding the infant."I guess...I should name you... But your eyes are psyching me out." He says and smiles getting a small giggle before more cries, and he broken hearted sat on the bed and also cried, but silently.

He comforted the newborn who he named 'Psyche' and put him to bed before laying down on the hospital bed. He couldn't sleep and laid awake most of the night. When Psyche started to cry he got up and went to the baby. He smiles warmly and picked him up.

A nurse entered and smirked seeing the new father bonding with the infant, she went over to tell the other new parent not to worry and froze up. Izaya was already standing fully dressed, holding the newborn who he named Hachimenroppi. "S-sir, the other b-"

"I cannot face the father right now, and I'd rather die then give him both kids." Izaya says sharply, angry and not thinking strait." I am taking this one with me. And I will be back for the other."

Then he left.

~|_X_|~

Present time

Izaya woke up feeling like crap, his lower back stung, and his ass and legs were sticky with cum that he had forgotten to clean up. He staggered around and brushed his teeth, then took a bath that he nearly passed out in. After he got dressed and checked the hand sized bruises on his waist.

He walked to the kitchen and yawned," Ropp-i..." He froze up and all semi happy feeling fell. He looked to the empty table, and the toy-less floors. He was truly alone.

The informant gulped down some cold coffee and shivered, he never liked being alone and walked to his desk. His eyes ghosting over the papers that suddenly didn't seem to matter to him anymore. He loves humans, he never felt alone about them. But, ever since having kids, he's wanted nothing more but to be with them and to cut all tides with his old self.

A sigh escaped his pink lips as he looked to the large windows. Then stupidly he sneezed, his eyes closing just as three people walked onto his sidewalk. The high up raven looked down and gasps, two ravens and a blond were walking to the front of the apartment.

He turned and ran to the kitchen turning on hot chocolate, and putting in a movie that was appropriate for kids on. The mother fluttered around and quickly put away some papers before hearing a knock on the door. He rushed over, then calmed himself and opened it.

"MOMMY!" Psyche yells and jumped up to hug Izaya around the waist.

Izaya smiles and picked up Psyche and was shocked when Shizuo kissed his cheek. "Figured you would like some company." He says and smiles walking in with Roppi on his shoulders.

Roppi got placed down and ran to Izaya getting a hug that he didn't want to let go.

"Oh no... Did you have nightmares?" The mother asks and got a small nod." Did daddy let you sleep with him?" Izaya was shocked when he got a no. "Why didn't you let Roppi go into your room?"

Shizuo looks up from the kitchen," uhh... I don't let Psyche sleep in my room, I don't want to roll over and hurt them. Plus, I can't stand heavy breathing." The blond admits and sighs before placing down a bag of toys that Psyche wanted to bring over for the play date, and brought a bag of lunch makings into the ktichen.

Izaya laughs lightly, and shook his head. He knew that Shizuo was one of those people who couldn't stand spittle noises and wheezy or sleepy breathing. "Roppi-kun I'm sure that if you have another nightmare Psyche will let you sleep with him."

Roppi frowns," I wanna sleep with you Mommy." He says and pouts, the whole reason they were there was because he was refusing to eat until he saw his mother."When are you moving in with us?"

Izaya froze up and Shizuo looked a bit guilty,"... I-I'm not." The raven says softly," Mommy wo-"

"NO!" Roppi suddenly yells and pushed at Izaya." You're leaving me aren't you! You like your job and those humans more then me... Daddy.. and Psyche!" He began to cry and rubbed his ruby eyes sobbing. "I want my mommy! I want m-my Mommy!" He repeated over and over breaking Izaya's heart each time he said those four words.

"I'm here Roppi, I'm he-"

"No you're not!" He cries and didn't want to be hugged, but wanted to be hugged. The toddler throwing a fit that made Izaya feel awful."I want my Mommy!"

"Hachimenroppi... Mommy-"

"No! You're just Izaya!" Roppi yells and ran off to Shizuo crying. He hiccuped and cried harder into the blond's pant leg. Shizuo picked up Roppi and looked at Izaya who pointed up the steps. He nods and went up the stairs and put the little one into Izaya's big bed. Roppi whimpered and sobbed and cried softer and softer as he was tucked in and slowly passed out.

Shizuo walked back down the steps to find Psyche already spreading his things all over the carpet and playing.

"He didn't sleep all night. Well, a few moments, but he screamed and cried." Psyche spoke to Izaya who was sitting across from him on the floor.

"Ok..." Izaya responds softly and blinked when Psyche handed him the red power ranger.

"You be the red one, I'll be the pink one." Psyche says and smile brightly making Izaya smile in return.

Shizuo walked over and sat next to Izaya picking up the blue ranger," I had a job once... I was the bad guy for a cheep power rangers live show." He says with a smirk and laughed when Izaya did. It was so bad, and both remembered the day that the beast had gotten enough of the audience and threw things everywhere.

As Roppi took a very much needed nap, that even Psyche joined in with no problem, Izaya sighed and sat with the blond in the kitchen.

"Why are you here..." Izaya asks nearly groaning, but he had to know the truth."I need you guys to stay away. I'm currently being stalked by the Yakuza, if they find out you guys are here they would...It wouldn't be good." He says and sat back.

"Roppi and Psyche wanted to see you."

Izaya was silent, and let his bangs fall in front of his eyes, he shifted feeling pain flare in his back and hips again but brushed it off."... Shizuo... Please... Don't indulge them in seeing me. It's too dangerous."

Shizuo's eye brown twitched," makes me wonder how you were able to raise Hachimenroppi for so many years."

"Do NOT, turn this into that conversation." Izaya snaps his eyes shooting to the blond, and heart beating faster."I raised him as best as I could. But, now I can no longer." He took a few moments and stood,"come." He orders and lead the brute to his desk. He sat and sighed," there are people after me, and in the next few weeks I am going to be confined here. I am going to cut off from everything to hunt them down, and... I am going to need you." He took a breath," I am going to need you to take care of our kids. Protect them, love them, caus-"

"If you are going to say that you might not survive, I will crush you right now flea."Izaya's eyes widened at that, and his breath got stolen again when suddenly there were lips against his. Shizuo pulled back and continued," I... I know that you are trying. And when ever you really try, you succeed." He says with a loving smile," so no more talk about it. For now, lets enjoy each other and the two little ravens that could wake up any moment and take over."

Izaya smiles and hugged his brute tightly. He missed having Shizuo around too much and wanted all of them there.

Shizuo smiles, but on the inside he was screaming. He wanted to tie up Izaya and keep him locked away from the world. He did not like the thought of the one he loved in danger and would do anything to protect him, but he was unaware that Izaya was thinking the same thing as their lips clashed again.

"Be my boyfriend?" Shizuo asks softly against Izaya's lips.

"I'd marry you if I could." Izaya responds and kisses back.

~|_X_|~

 **Red: This time I will make no promises. Maybe I will post early on Wednesday, maybe not.**

 **Izaya: Maybe she should just let us be happy, maybe not~**

 **Red: I'mtrying. At least this one has now been planned out to the end^^**

 **Shizuo: Please follow, fav, review. She loves hearing from you guys, and suggestions and corrections are welcomed.**

 **Red: Until next time~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I was bsuy with school starting and all plus family will be coming up soon so sorry for not posting last week!**

 **I hope you enjoy this story written by me with charracters that I do not own!**

~|_X_|~

Shizuo woke up hearing crying, and yelling and sounds of toys, sounds of what his morning had been for the past two long months. The brute of Ikebukuro rolled over and slowly got up kicking a stuff animal from the side of his bed since it was on his slipper. He stood and groggily walked to the bedroom door opening it.

A paper airplane flew by and he smirked knowing Roppi and Psyche, of course, were up to no good. "What are you two up to this morning?" He asks and walked out seeing Psyche crying as Roppi made a fort of toys and wouldn't let him in, and was throwing airplanes at him."Roppi what did I say about waging wars." Shizuo groans and walked over taking off the top of the fort and picking him up.

"Psyche wanted to play." Roppi says and saw the older twin crying in the mini hallway.

"I-I wanted to play in the fort." Psyche whimpers and Roppi rolled his eyes.

"That's boring..." He huffs," I wanna play with Mom..."

"Your mother would only correct you about the trajectory of your planes, and about how to lure Psyche in to attack." Shizuo 'tsk's and sighs wondering again about Izaya. He hadn't heard anything from the raven in too long and he was more then worried."Play nice." he says and pat Psyche's head then put Roppi down who muttered an apology.

Psyche perked up instantly, smiling brightly," wanna play with power rangers?" He asks jumping up and down now.

Roppi nods," fine..."

"Nope." Shizuo says and had seen the date," you guys have school today." He says and checked the time and thanked god for the fact that the twins were always up at seven in the morning, it also helped for his job. "Come on, breakfast." He says and helped them sit in chairs.

Psyche bounced in his seat firing off questions about school and what it was going to be like while Roppi fell silent and frowned."I don't want to deal with stupid kids." He huffs making Shizuo sigh.

"You'll think that, then you'll make friends." The father says and checked for anything to eat finding next to nothing, he had rejected the money Izaya had offered and wanted to fund their lives himself but was failing slightly. He looked at the shelves again and found some cereal but looked in the fridge not finding any milk. He sighs, smiles at the kids, getting a smile and unimpressed expression in return. He couldn't help a small laugh at a thought that popped into his mind," Roppi-kun I think you would enjoy meeting your uncle Kasuka." He says and cut up some apples putting them onto the plates and gave them each a hand full of dry cereal and some water.

Psyche dug in eating his apples while humming wondering what school was going to be like. He hoped the kids would be nice and couldn't wait to make friends with everyone he met. Roppi on the other hand was content on being alone or with Psyche or his mother or father since he and Shizuo had finally broken down a few more walls of discomfort. He pouted and didn't eat even when his father prompted him.

"Should I call your mother?" Shizuo asks sternly and got a shake of a head from the small child."It's just school... Think of it like an adventure." He says and was glad he had Celty pick up uniforms and two sets of school supplies for the kids a few days before.

Roppi frowned and stubbornly stuck a small handful of cereal into his mouth with no manors. He had changed since he had yelled at Izaya, he had stopped listening, and was being worse by the day. A little ball of hate, as opposed to his twin a little ball of hyper pink sunshine.

Psyche jumped up when Shizuo said that they had to get ready. The little five year old ran to his room towing Roppi along as Shizuo followed. He helped them into their uniforms and buttoned up their collars. He had them pose with their school stuff and took a picture sending it to Izaya and Celty and Kasuka. He smiles and labeled their things just encase they dropped them or had to put them away and couldn't find everything."Psyche asked for pink and rainbow everything." He says and put Psyche's name on the supplies," and you wanted red and black." He says and labeled Roppi's things. He checked the time and stood," we got to get going." The blond yawns slightly and walked outside with Psyche singing a song about wanting to make friends and Roppi hurrying along grabbing his book on human killers.

He held both of their hands when crossing the street and passed by Simon who Psyche proudly announced to," I and Roppi are going to school!"

Simon laughed and picked him up," good. Good. You go to school. Get hungry. Then come for sushi." He says and Psyche giggles before giving the huge black russian a hug. He skipped away when he was put down and waved before taking his Daddy's hand again.

Shizuo smiles as Simon and walked by a familiar van. Erika took a few minutes to tame as Kadota chatted with Shizuo a bit about babysiitting later the week.

"Dad...Dad.." Roppi tugged at Shizuo's sleeve."... We're gonna be late." He says evenly once he got attention.

"Right, right." Shizuo says and smiles.

"Awwww! Shizu-Shizu's little-" Erika was silenced again and Psyche pulled and pointed.

"Come on~" He whines and wanted to get going again. The van gang laughed and waved when Shizuo really realized they were going to be late and picked up both kids and started running. He got them to the school and smiles seeing the teachers welcoming in the new students and set the twins down.

"Ok, be good. No fighting, and if there's any problems ask to call me." He says and hugged Psyche and watched Roppi as he simply walked off to the school with a very unhappy expression. The blond sighs and smiles, he felt a little proud. The 21 year old father happy the twins were growing up even though it was rough, but they were turning out better then the other kids he saw that were throwing fits."Be safe!" He calls again when Psyche looked back and gave him a thumbs up and then ran to catch up with Roppi.

~|_X_|~

Izaya threw up again into the toilet. He whimpered and had a headache and swore under his breath. He knew what was wrong and would inform Shizuo after he got things settled, until then the blond didn't know about the condition.

Izaya slowly gathered himself up and managed his way back to his desk. the computers flashing with messages, and making small noises from being on for so many weeks strait. He sat and hissed feeling sick again, yet he didn't care about his current state and went back to his computer sitting oddly as there was a small bump already forming on his stomach. It was barely noticeable and could be pulled off as a little extra weight.

He jumped getting a text message and pulled his lips in when he saw it was the twins. Psyche bubbly happy holding a pink backpack, and Roppi looking much like Kasuka, causing Izaya to smirk. The other raven had a red backpack, while looking like he very much wanted to be doing anything else.

The mother felt a pull at her heart realizing he was missing yet another milestone in the twin's lives and trembled feeling sick all over, but now with a mix of guilt. 'No...NO this is for them as well.' He reminds himself while looking for more vital information. He had lost his main lead for who was hunting his brute down, and now he was praying he found them again before they got to Shizuo, or the kids.

Another slow day passes and he got a message from Shizuo again seeing the after first day of school picture. Roppi looked the same, and the mother raven cracked up seeing that even Psyche now looked like he'd rather never step foot into a school again. Izaya smiles,"...I'm sorry..." He says softly to their picture," I promise that we'll be a family soon as I find these bastards." Then with the curtains drawn over his large windows, and humans forgotten and ignored, the informant set back to work.

A week passed again. Izaya finally moved from the desk and thanked Namie for serving him food there before firing her. He couldn't have her around anymore, his work paying off as he now knew where the gang was and who they were. But he had to jeopardize himself, his location was out in the open, along with his identity. He had used all of his aliases, and then daringly his own name to get their attention.

He paced around his apartment, then heard a buzz at the door.

He was not stupid and knew it was one of Shiki's men.

"Hello~ God of humanity, Orihara speaking~" He sang song using the intercom. When all he got was silence he let them in telling them to take the stairs and not the elevator.

After that three Yakuza men stood at his front door. He let them in and offered some tea before sitting down on the couch across from them looking amused.

"Shiki wants to know what you're up too spilling you identity like that." The biggest one asks.

"Oh, well... I guess it was sort of my two month notice." Izaya hums," I wont be able to do anymore of my informant work in two months so, I am going to quit." He smiles at their stares that would make any other man tremble in spot. Izaya stood at their silence and stretched for show, his hidden knives catching some light and making it seem liked her sparkled here and there." I joined as an informant when I was 14. I am now 21." He says and walked to his desk," I've done a very good job, but... I have found out recently and actually since I was 16 that... I don't want to be an informant any longer."

All three scary faces turned a bit shock. Izaya was like a fish in water when he was an informant, anyone in any setting could see that.

"You see my dear gentlemen." Izaya purrs and walked to his desk taking out a few files and carelessly dropping them onto the table, then pulled out his contract." There was an agreement. And dearest Shiki has now violated it..." He smiles," yes, Shiki has."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about Orihara." Akabayashi stepped into the room jolting the men just with his presence.

"There is a list of people who I have an interest in, but he is to respect my decision in not dealing or selling their information." Izaya says unfazed by the Yakuza Boss's dog's entrance."There are five names on it."

"Heiwajima Psyche, Heiwajima Hachimenroppi, Celty Sturlson, Kashintani Shinra, and Hei-"

"Shizuo Heiwajima." Izaya says and slammed the contract down." I want to know why you sent men into my home to steal the files. I want to know why you are setting a hit on Shizuo. And why is there a notice to kidnap the twins."

"Men, please go outside while I have a chat with our informant here." Akabayashi orders turning grim and dangerous. The adults left quickly not wanting to see Akabayashi anymore displeased then he was at the moment.

Izaya picked up two files and his contract.

"I take it those are the files of Psyche and Hachimenroppi." Akabayashi notes with a smile and got a nod from the raven.

"Yes." Izaya says and frowns," and no. Shiki is not getting his hands on them."

"What are you trying to hide here Orihara?"

"Nothing... It's not like you don't know what really happened."

Akabayashi nods," yes yes... I remember you showing up at the headquarters holding an infant and bleeding all over the place."

"So I will ask you again. Why do you want the Heiwajimas?"

Akabayashi sighs and leaned back on the couch, crossing his arms over his crisp grey suit, his cane nearby leaning against his knee."... You know the risks of being an informant. Of being someone who knows too many things about too many people." He spoke sternly almost but kept it sounding casual." I hate to admit it, but you are the best informant we have ever had. And I am reluctant to let you go. So...if you desire to quit then there's only two options. Two for you to take and two for us" -Shiki and I-" to take." He hums," option one for you is easy, not to quit. Option one for me is, to threaten you to stay. But we both know neither of those are going to happen unless I really threaten you."

"Please Akabayashi." Izaya rolls his eyes.

"You know you aren't immortal or emotionless." Akabayashi hums again staring with cool eyes at the informant he had raised."... Second choice for you is to leave country and identity. Kill off Izaya Orihara. And my second is about the same, a Burn notice along with a hit notice." His eyes flash," you are too important to just let go Orihara-san. And I am sorry to say that we will not let anything, not even your lover or your children, to take you away from working for me."

"Oh." Izaya raises a brow with a kind smile, venom on his lips."So you are taking out a hit on Shizuo to make me worry, and you are also putting my two kids into the mix to add into incentive to force me to stay? It was either that or, kill me."

"In all, yes."

"Right..." Izaya sighs," well, I know you don't like to get your hands dirty, and I know you also do not want this." He held up a different file the name written neatly in black lettering 'Shiki'." To be leaked to police and public, along with every gang on the entire island of Japan... Tell me the truth, my dear boss's dog because I know you are not that stupid."

Akabayashi fell silent and for once looked caught off guard. His eyes wider and his scar looking especially bad in the dim lighting.

Izaya wanted to laugh, but at the same time scream. When he didn't get an answer he stood and kept Shiki's file putting it away neatly before grabbing his lighter." Tell Shiki-san... I will find out what you are keeping from me. You know I will. And you know I will stop you at every turn." He sang almost and picked up his contract." I'm giving you both a two months notice." He says and flicked the lighter on setting the papers on fire then dropping them onto the files for Psyche and Roppi on the table. He snickered as they burned and stood," you know nothing. And without me you are blind." The dangerous raven laughs," but..." He flicked out a knife and leaned close to Akabayashi suddenly, a knee touching's Akabayashi's side as he leaned down so close they could pretty much be kissing." You hurt Shizuo, Psyche or Hachimenroppi I will kill you."

"I-I'm not the one who wants them dead."

"I know... But you pass the notice on." Izaya pulled back the warm glow of the fire shining in his eyes." I know someone is after Shizuo, and I know they have a connection with Shiki-san. And I do not like not knowing who or why." The raven states and shrugged," so if you guys are gonna be coy and cowards instead of saying it, then I will simply put in my notice and crush whatever bastard is after my family."

"You've made so many enemies."

"No, you've made so many enemies. Everyone hates the Yakuza, I only dealt information." Izaya says with a smile." To them I am a gold mine, in a drop of a hat I could spill all contents of every member of your dirty mob. But I wont." He says," because I need the protection. I am going to quit, and I do know that makes me prime target for any gang who wants to know all the dirty little secrets. But you guys won't let anything happen to me becuase I know these things." He spoke and walked around the burning pile which had reached it's peek. The informant was turning things back around with a sly grin and gleaming eyes. Human manipulation at it's best." I don't mind being a target. I've always been one... But I do mind if it's Psyche and Roppi." He says and sat in the light of the flames," so tell me... What the hell is going on."

Akabayashi gulped slightly, and noticed something off putting. The way the shadows played around Izaya made him look dangerous, but there was a strange glow. And a bit more shadow under the informant's stomach.

"... They're after Shizuo because he works for that debt collector. They got tangled up into something very bad and Shizuo killed a guy." Akabayashi spills carefully. His professional side slipping a bit since he had a soft side for families," they want him dead for revenge but they needed information on how to kill him."

Izaya frowns," Ok.. And?"

"...They're ex-yakuza. Shiki di-"

"Shiki didn't want me knowing that there's a group of rouge Yakuza after Shizuo." Izaya smirked inside himself and sighs with a smile," Now was that so hard to admit?" He asks," causing me to go on a four month long search when you could of simply told me that." He says but then turned deadly," doesn't explain why they shot me though." Akabayashi stood and Izaya flicked out a knife." There's more." He says with a smile," and you will tell me."

Akabayashi sat slowly, his eyes sharp at the dangerous line Izaya was on with threatening him."... Shiki's embarrassment is about him hiring a man like you at such a young age, and how you have connections with Shizuo who once again got caught up in something he should not have. They want him dead, you want to quit... Really it's more about Shizuo."

"Of course." Izaya nods," here's what I am going to do. I am going to hunt these men down and hand them back over to Shiki to be dealt with for attacking me and Roppi."

"He's is sorry about that. We couldn't send a warning, but now you have openly invited them."

"If they bother me, at least it's not them."

"Right... Well, I will let Shiki know of your two month notice and about the protection we will be arranging for you."

"I do trust Shizuo, I wanted him to take the kids because only he can protect them. But I want them under surveillance." Izaya says and stood with Akabayashi leading him to the door," no cameras, but I want check ups on them and Shizuo cannot know." he says and opened the door letting the taller male step out politely.

"It will be done." Akabayashi says and sighs knowing he had let Izaya know too much yet again. He had a soft side for the young raven and smiled turning and waving," until next meeting Orihara."

"The next will be my last." Izaya says and shut the door with a smile. He staid smiling at the door for a few moments before turning sharply, a knife flying from his hand to his lap top spearing it and knocking it to the floor."... I swear..." He mutters and walked to the computers and sat his eyes drifting to his phone that still showed the new school picture of Psyche and Roppi.

He hoped they would be safe, but he knew that Shizuo had been right all along. His job was going to put the twins in danger, but he would be damned if they got hurt.

The mother raven sighed and pat his belly looking down,"... just us right now... But I promise you too. I will never let harm come to your older brothers or to you." He smiles kindly," and I will keep that promise."

~|_X_|~

 **Red: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have the next few planned out along with a sneak peek of a new story I will be putting out soon!**

 **Izaya: Please reveiw it does a lot to make her feel better and motovate her to post more**

 **Shizuo: Until next time~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Red: got sick, is sick, has family over, going to see the pope...^^ I'm only seeing him cause that's why my grandma and two other old Betties are up and over.**

 _ **WARNING! Slight child abuse! Tossing a young kid around and missing!**_

 **i also do not own durarara!**

~|_X_|~

It was a Saturday, two weeks after the meeting Izaya had with Akabayashi.

The raven was hungry constantly, had massive headaches and back pain, his stomach had grown a bit more, so now he had to cover it with his bigger hoodie. Also everyday he was in all around a crappy, lonely mood. His dreams were constantly filled with Shizuo, and the fear of walking in to a house with grown up raven's who didn't know who he was. He woke during those nightmares, and cried many nights wanting and craving the company of those he held dear to his shattered heart.

At work he had done his best, but failed. He silently cursed divulging and dividing his secrets in a web had failed. He clutched his phone and sat at a police office, head between his hands because he had failed. He had gotten a frantic call that shattered his heart because everything had failed. There were faint sounds around him. Papers shuffling, people having small talk, and the sounds of life outside continuing as his own fell down around him, all because his last back up had failed.

His eyes widened when suddenly there were black dress shoes in front of him, his currently location the police department after a break in at the debt collector's apartment.

Slowly the rubies moved up, trailing up a black vest, and crisp white shirt, to a saddened and concerned face of Shizuo Heiwajima.

"YOu!" They both yelled, Izaya jumping to his feet, their faces inches apart as Shizuo leaned down. Izaya fisted his hands," YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT THEM!" His voice was hoarse from worry and crying.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO USE YOUR STUPID JOB TO STOP THIS!" Shizuo had hollered at the same time, and had to resist the urge to slap the younger. His anger towards everything Izaya stood for visible in almost waves of hate." Where are they!?" He demands," you know where they are!"

"I don't!" Izaya yelled back and shoved the brute away from him, the pain in those coffee eyes too much for him to bear." How? How did they get past you!?" He cried out and was devastated," fuck... You were supposed to protect them..." The mother fell back into the chair, an officer walking over grimly with some water."...Our babies..." he whimpered and covered his face again," I g-gave over Roppi to you to protect him..."

"My men are sending out the twin's pictures. The police will be on a look out." The officer interrupted and spoke in a deep calming voice," I am sorry." He handed Izaya the water and looked at Shizuo who nodded.

Shizuo sighed and sat down next to Izaya. Their chairs in front of windows with humans forgotten walking outside. Nothing was said between them for a long long time. Many people came in and out, but the two just sat lost in their own worlds. The shock too great for either parent to bare, and the officers understood. They let the two stay, the news of missing twins spreading like fire but quickly being forgotten like all other news. But it only stuck bright to Izaya and Shizuo.

Shizuo felt awful. He had only left for the store and came back to an open door and missing five year olds. He had run around frantically calling his employer that he was taking a few days off and called the police putting in a kidnapping before running to the police agency. He knew right away it had to do with Izaya and he growled. He didn't want the other involved, and blamed him right away.

"Orihara-kun...Heiwajima-kun." A voice rang in the room shocking the raven to looking up.

"...Akabayashi..." Izaya looked at the body guards who kindly were now distracting the officers while the yakuza member was there. The informant stood,"...what...happened..." His hand raised and smacked the boss's dog." What happened!?" Izaya shouts even as some of the body guards grabbed his arms, and Shizuo stood fighting against them until a gun was pulled at him." They're only five!" Izaya shouts.

"We-"

"It doesn't matter. They're gone because none of you could protect them." A new voice spoke," Orihara-kun... I am sorry for your possible loss, but as you can now tell there is a much bigger picture." Shiki was there himself and looked displeased," do you job. My men will be sent out to look for them."

"No..."Izaya says his voice shaking, his everything trying so hard to remain strong. The stress hurting his stomach and causing him a headache." No I will find them... I want nothing to do with you and your stupid gang." He snaps and looked at the Yakuza boss," if you try to stop me, or are the reason behind this, I will send everything about you to the police and I will find you and kill you myself." His voice was dark and dangerous, a promise to Shiki that the human loving raven wasn't simply human. Shizuo forced his way next to Izaya and stood as a back up, the informant teamed with his dangerous lover, the strongest man in Ikebukuro.

"You are quitting?"

"Yes." Izaya spoke sternly," I quit the moment I got the phone call from your lacky about Psyche and Roppi."

".. I will set your affairs in order."

"Shiki." Akabayshi spoke but was cut off by a glare from Izaya and a hand from Shiki.

"You will be released from service... Temporarily." Shiki spoke and pointed at Izaya," I still own the information you know. If you let even a single shed of that info I will be forced to take action against you."

"Understood." Izaya says arms crossed over his chest, his hoodie forming oddly around the bulge. Akabayashi stepped closer to the boss and whispered something to him.

"I know." Shiki informs and looked down at the ex-informant," I will not hold you any longer. But when I need you, I will call upon you."

Shizuo growled, and Izaya shot him a look." I accept. Now, will you let us go so I can find our sons."Shiki nodded and stepped back as his body guards did. The ruby eyed male and the ember eyed beast walked slowly together to the doors." By the way, Shiki,... If you are withholding anything that would help me."

"I'll have an email sent to you shortly."

"Good." Izaya spoke and looked the boss in the eyes for a moment longer before opening the door and leaving with the beast behind him. They walked to the grand apartment in Shinjuku in total silence, and entered the dark rooms in discontent. It was too quiet, and too lonely, but there was a slight hope. They hugged each other briefly, the younger drawing strength while the other drew more comfort knowing the other was there with him.

"I hate you job... I hate everything about the gangs, but I want to help you."

"Thank you..." Izaya says softly and blinked when soft lips touched his.

Shizuo had swallowed his anger seeing just how broken the other was, and now regretted more and more that he had left the other alone for so many months. He had given the raven space that had been asked for, but just as it killed Izaya, it tore Shizuo to shreds.

Izaya sat at his desk and moved over slightly when the blond pulled up another chair.

"It's all about monitoring right now." Izaya says softly," look for any key words or suspicions." Some english popped up on the screens and he took over those ones while Shizuo worked on the lap top.

"There's a mention about me." The brute muttered," it a date saying If I want to find what's lost." He pulled back when Izaya leaned over his shoulder. He didn't like Izaya's job but would put up with it only for a little while. It was the only way they could find their children and he would do anything to save them.

"Highlight it and copy it to the doc, I'll go over it soon as I sort out this english." Izaya says and let his fingers fly across a key board and went to the next one without hesitation, his computers coming up with the dirty cites of the underworld. He muted the speakers and winces at some of the things he was seeing on the children cites, he prayed for once not to find anything about his babies on this and was relieved to find nothing.

"What about the black market going to the Mafia?" Shizuo asks having come across that on the laptop," there's a man here called Toha that has it out for me and is asking the Mafia for help."

"Right.." Izaya sighed and picked up the laptop away from the blond, he read the screen and frowns." Shit..." He stood," Jiaru..." He pulled a keyboard to his lap and began to send out emails," ok ok..."

"What?" Shizuo asks and tilted his head curiously, but his eyes shined with concern.

"Rouge Yakuza, his wife was a boss's daughter and well... A debt to Tom-san. You found her trying to climb out of the back window of her house, and she had left a toddler behind when trying to escape. You don't care if the person is male or female and landed her in the hospital for four months." Izaya recited and typed furiously," Jiaru wants revenge on you... and the Yakuza for putting his wife up like that which means she also owed money to them. Which also must mean that Shiki did know this stuff, but was holding it back. He only sent the name Yuki which is of a newbie here in Ikebukuro, which means he still doesn't know much about anything. His wife is her sister, which means he has connections and reasons to be after you as well."

Shizuo sighed and sat back, he felt guilty but understood no matter how many times Izaya said 'which means'. He watched Izaya worked and wondered how the other could make all the connections so fast. He had never seen him really really work and was impressed to say in the least, but worried. The stress of it all was taking a toll on him, which meant it must be worse for Izaya, but there was only one thing on their minds." Find them." He stood and ran a hand through Izaya's hair comfortingly," find them... And I will get them."

"Understood, but I will go with you." Izaya mutters," they took my babies too."

"Then hurry up." Shizuo ordered and walked to the kitchen to get some milk and coffee.

~|_X_|~

Hachimenroppi heard whimpering and clutched his dangerous animal killers book to his chest. He got to his knees and reached out of his cage to the dark cover opening it a bit seeing a similar black dog cage. the room was dimly lit, and reeked of cigarette smoke so much that it made him want to gag. The ceiling had cracks in it, but was wooden, and the floor was a cold cement basement floor.

"Psyche?" He asks in a soft tone and heard small cries from the other, his twin's cage shifting a bit as the other raven moved.

"R-Roppi?" Came a very small reply,"... S-sorry."

"Why are you sorry, idiot?"

"Cause... I'm t-the older brother... I-I should b-"

"Shh!" Roppi hushes quickly hearing footsteps and lowered the cover. He waited and heard a squeak." PSYCHE!?"

"ROPPI!" Psyche called and the sounds of a cage being lifted was heard followed by laughter.

"I seriously think we should keep them like pets." A male spoke and laughed," they look just like their mommy... Who wouldn't want a face like his as a cum bucket?"

"Dude... Gross." Another voice spoke," they're like what... four?"

"Five." Roppi corrected and looked up when the cover was lifted and he could see out of the cage.

"I would wait until they're like... 13." The other male continued from the door way, he was holding the other cage in one hand, Psyche kneeling in it trembling since the guy wasn't holding it still." I'd take the more feisty one though." He had light orange hair and black eyes, and Roppi decided that he would be suited best to be mauled by a black bear.

The other guy was a dark blue haired male with black eyes as well," I'd take that one I guess... If he grew to look like a girl and have fluff." He sighed," but once again Toha, gross... They're five and it's the big daddy we're after."

Psyche whimpered," why do you want to hurt our daddy?"

"Cause he's a bi-" Toha began and was coughed at by the other." he's a big meany..." He finished and frowns hating censoring himself around kids, especially the product of Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara." Your mother is also a total cu-" He heard another cough and glared," cut throat meany."

"Well I think you both are total cunts." Roppi spoke and Toha dropped Psyche's cage.

"You little shit!" He yelled and flicked out a knife, he didn't notice the cage flopping open and a little bruised Psyche scrambling out. The little raven took off and froze at the door reaching for the handle but not quit tall enough yet. He screamed when a third male came out of nowhere and picked him up.

"Take this." The black haired and brown eyed man growls and tossed the five year old to Toha. Psyche screamed being thrown carelessly in the air and whimpered crying since he had soiled himself when he was caught. He pushed at Toha who dropped him grossed out, the small child landing on his side the distinct sound of his breaking his arm breaking made all the adults wince.

"Ew, fucking gross!"

"Toha! Jiaro!" The blue haired one hissed, and picked up the crying Psyche." They're five!" He growled and walked to the side of the room where some boxes were.

"Don't tell me.."

"I prepare for everything, so cram it Toha." The male spoke and pulled out pants for Psyche and fresh clothes and lead him out of the room much to the annoyance to Jiaro and Toha.

Roppi trembled in fury, he hated the mean men. They kept bullying him and his brother, and only spoke about hurting their parents."Yuki are you done yet?" Toha pounded on the door which opened a few seconds later.

Yuki stepped out with Psyche in his arms." He has a broken arm." He mentions and sighs grabbing some duck tape and wrapping it tightly around Psyche's arm, the sleeve inside so that his sensitive skin didn't get hurt. The little raven had a few bandaids on and puffy eyes, along with a grey hoodie since his other one got blood on it. He trembled as Jiaro stepped closer to him. His hands fisting into Yuki's shirt since the youngest kidnapper was the only semi kind one.

The biggest male sighed," put him in the cage with his twin." He orders," we'll ship them to the Mafia in america tomorrow. They'll have better use for them."

The nicer one frowns,"What about the broken arm?"

"If they don't want him, they'll just kill him."Toha pouted and grabbed Psyche none to gently from Yuki who gasped. "Why do you care so much?"

"M-My wife is pregnant..." Yuki stutters, his fatherly side kept acting up around the twins since to him they were innocent.

"Oh." Toha smirked and let Psyche go nearly sending him to fall to the floor again, but caught him last second just as Yuki went to hit him." You really shouldn't care for them.. after all their father injured your sister in law... and I'm not hurting him really.. If I wanted to I would crush his little boy parts."

"That's not creative..." Roppi's voice floated up from the cage.

"Oh really... What would you do to your twin?" Toha asks and knelt by the cage as Jiaru left. He sat with Psyche whimpering in his lap and pretended to listen while Yuki sulked in the corner.

"For Psyche I would say ripping out his finger nails one by one. For you I'd say pouring boiling water down your throat until you cook inside out." The five year old spoke, his eyes shooting daggers at Toha. Izaya would of been proud of the threat and poker face that followed it, and Roppi kept his eyes slit.

"Boiling water?"

"Or salt water. Dry you out over a few days until you die very very painfully." He mutters and saw how scared Psyche really was at the mentions of the tortures.

"Very creative kid." Toha sighed and tossed Psyche into the cage and locked the door.

Psyche sat next to Roppi and clutched his little arm. He had pained tears in his eyes and didn't want to mention he had thrown up after Yuki had taken him away. He was trembling like a leaf, and wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. His senses in high alert and he gripped the bars bending them slightly as he squeezed.

Roppi took notice and smirked. He had a plan forming, so he smiled.

"Psyche... I know how we can get out." He mutters softly when the men were out of ear shot." But you're going to have to trust me and go through a lot of pain." He got a tentative nod," good.. First step, get some rest." He orders, Psyche nodded again trusting his twin.

He didn't want to speak scared of crying out loud and getting attention from Toha. He laid next to Roppi who comforted him and held his hand, and slowly the pink eyed Raven felt himself drifting. His body stealing his consciousness as his bones began cracking again as they began to heal rapidly.

Roppi checked his twin's arm a few hours later, it was still definitely broken, but it was useable to a certain degree. Now, the only issue was getting Psyche hyper when the older twin was obviously a wreck.

"Hey Psyche..." Roppi says in a calm, almost cheery voice as the sun shown through the basement windows in dirty brown streaks from years of gathered dust." Let's play a game."

~|_x_|~

 **Red: Sorry I got flooded with school and family stuff... I could only post today because I am sick...**

 **Izaya: she's a mess so I guess a small leniency is allowed...**

 **Shizuo:... With how she treated Psyche I don't think anything but writing the next chapter should be allowed...**

 **Izaya: yeah.. You hurt my babies again I will go all Shizu-chan on you!**

 **Psyche: please reveiw and fav! Red won't let me go back to my mommy and daddy until you do!**

 **Roppi: Until next time...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter, sorry it ends sort of cheesy but it's a happy end!**

 **I have been swamped with hip injury stuff and chaos and starting college soon so I needed to cut down on the stories in have running so yes, this one is cut.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed it though, and maybe in the future I will make a better version.**

~|_X_|~

The sky was a dull gray color, the clouds taking up every bit of yellow sun. It was humid, and even inside the apartment air was thick. The rooms were terribly silent, save for the sound of furious typing that hadn't paused in hours. The sounds of breathing was the other offense to the silence that was being held by the two worried, dangerous, and powerless individuals.

Shizuo sat on the couch, shirt un buttoned at the top, vest thrown over the couch, hands grasped listening to his raven work. It has been three days.

Three days without their children had driven a spike into their relationship. Shizuo did not like anything about what Izaya was doing since it lead to this whole disaster. He just wanted his babies back, and glared again at the wall. He was worried for Psyche, worried about him reaching a crash and hurting himself. He was worried for Roppi, wondering if he was holding up well. His mind tried to ignore the worst that could happen.

"Shiki." Izaya's voice floated up from the computer. Papers flew everywhere suddenly, he stood from his desk knocking the computer off letting it crash to the floor in a flourish." DAMN IT!" He yelled tears shocking Shizuo to a stand." W-We need to go NOW!" Izaya jumped over the desk uncaring that his actions were freaking Shizuo out, and ran to the door.

"Izaya wh-?" Shizuo started but was cut off by the door being thrown opened and the informant running out forgoing coat and all.

"Shiki!" Said Izaya again, this time into a phone as he crashed through the doors to the steps, Shizuo following grabbing his knives just encase since Izaya had left his coat." You-You're just going to let two children be taken!?" He yelled into the phone," how dare you! How fucking dare you you bastard!" He paused his speech," I do not care about your stupid organization anymore. You do not mess with my family, that was the fucking deal."

Shizuo followed closely, trying to hear what was going on. He held open doors for Izaya, and bought them tickets when they reached the train station to Ikebukuro. He held Izaya's arm as the train moved, and guided him through the crowed silently.

They stood in the middle of the main park, Izaya freezing and hissing into the phone. His ruby eyes went to Shizuo a few times, each time breaking more and more until the blond saw tears." Fine! Fine, I'll stay. Just tell me where they are!" He demands and turned in spot looking to the streets leading towards the bridge and harbor. He suddenly hung up and pointed," Warehouse 11676." He says and began to run in full pursuit of the hope that was still there, but it was stained more and more as time wore on. As the streets seemed to stretch forever, as there were too many people slowing them down.

"What's going on?" Shizuo yelled following in swift strides to keep up.

"Getting our children back."

"What was the whole 'I'll stay' thing about?"

"Something are unavoidable Shizu-chan." Izaya hisses and shoved a person out of his way to walk across the street. He didn't care how out of character he was being, he didn't care about the humans anymore. Roppi, and Psyche were all that mattered.

"Somethings need to change." Pressed Shizuo taking the lead and clearing a path just by his angry glare.

"I AM AWARE THAT THIS IS MY FAULT!" The sudden yell caused many to look, and a few to run flat out panicked that a fight was about to break out." I am t-trying to make things right, Shizuo. I will get Psyche and Roppi... Then I will disappear to make sure that nothing happens to them ever again."

"Wh-"

"They were in too much danger... The moment I was pregnant I should of just..." Izaya stopped walking. He stood for a few seconds realizing what he was about to say, he didn't want a world without the twins. He yearned to be with them, to be the mother they wanted, deserved, and needed. He wanted to be the partner to Shizuo that the brute loved, and adored, and craved just as much as Izaya needed him right down to the soul." I should of left them both with you and left." He concludes softly and began walking again.

"No." Shizuo grabbed the shorter male's shoulders.

"Yes." Izaya pulled away dawning a knife in his hand." You make us waste any more time..." He states, voice grim and eyes glaring." We need to save our children." He stumbled suddenly, struck by morning sickness, his hand reflexively reach out to Shizuo, grasping his arm as a soft whimper escaped him.

"Izaya?"

"Nothing."

"That wasn't nothing flea. You're sick."

"I'm not important right now. We need to get to Roppi and Psyche." Izaya looked up at Shizuo, eyes shining with a worry the beast of Ikebukuro had never seen before. He pulled back slowly, knowing that their kids were priority then took the lead again, parting the mobs of people. Making a path to the warehouse. To 11676. To what they hoped wasn't a hell that adults knew of. Hell that kids should be oblivious too.

There were too many cruel people in the world. And Shizuo and Izaya were too aware that their little children were lost in it.

~|_X_|~

Roppi yawned and planned on how he was going to rile up Psyche. His small hands tested the bars, they were surely solid and hard to bend, he poked his hand out to touch the clothe covering their cage, it was soft and pink. He smirked and tugged it inside with them. He put it on the snoozing Psyche and waited.

Psyche cuddled to the soft object with one arm, his other wrapped tightly in new duck tape. He made a face and sniffled," Daddy?" Muttering softly, the little Raven sat up then began to cry hugging the blanket." I miss Daddy. I want my Daddy."

"Shh. Psyche, Mommy and Daddy are going to come for us." Roppi shushes and winced when the door swung open. He pulled away from his crying twin and moved to the back of the pen while the gang man shuffled about.

His name was Toha. Navy hair, black eyes, pale skin, and tattoos of naked ladies that danced on his arms. He tossed a box of animal crackers over to the cage," Yuki bought this shit for you." He said, then froze seeing the blanket pulled inside of the cage. The tall evil man stood and frowned," yo. Kid." He yanked the pink cover from Psyche." Keep the cage covered."

"N-No!" Psyche woke up, screamed, reaching for the one comfort. He began to cry rousing Jiaru from the next room.

"The crybaby is awake, just great." Hissing, the bastard entered," Hello little Psyche-y. Did you miss me?"

"Dude, stop." Toha stood pushing the older man aside.

"Why isn't the cage covered?"

"Donno... Seems like they pulled the blanket into it for warmth. Just let them be."

Cackling, Jiaru pulled the blanket from Psyche's grasps, finding it hilarious how the small broken winged boy struggled. He turned to Toha who looked very disappointed and didn't notice the bars bending til a snap resounded in the room.

Psyche tore through the cage with his broken arm and good hand. He yelled and Roppi ran past him for the door. Toha jumped and scooped up the Ruby eyed twin, only to get a metal rod stabbed into his shoulder. Roppi fell and turned to see Jiaru on the floor with Psyche on top using a different metal bar to hit the man.

Roppi smirked, and ran over to Jiaru's crotch, jumping right on it with both feet to make the gangster cry out. Revenge at last, he thought while Psyche kept hitting the gangster with his full strength. The child of Shizuo Heiwajima truly a copy of his father.

Roppi jumped again, laughed when Jairu screamed, and turned towards the door."Psyche we need to run!"

Psyche nodded and stabbed the metal spear into the cement through Jiaru's shirt. He ran, grabbed Roppi's hand, and bolted for the door.

Once out into the hall and up a flight of steps, they took a small break. Listening for the sound of the street. Psyche broke the door locks while Roppi held a rough weapon, a bar from their cage, and they ran. Little legs carrying them out into the alley, and towards the street.

Freedom at last.

"Roppi-kun... There's a lot of mean men there." Psyche muttered and peaked around the corner. Rows of gangsters were in formation, readying weapons and blockades. It was a mass project to take down the legendary debt collector.

Roppi pulled him back when the front door opened and Jiaru ran out yelling rapidly. The men were startled and began to panic, their lure for the beast was gone. If the twins got home then Shizuo Heiwajima would not come to them. They spread out, weapons in hands, squawking about how the twins managed to escape. Smiling, Roppi lead Psyche through the back streets remembering how their mother took him. He giggled slightly," think... It's a game of fort. We just broke their ranks, and now Daddy and Mommy are going to come in and slaughter!"

"I d-don't want sla-slaughter."

"Those humans deserve it."

They reached a main alley and ducked behind a trash can. There was a crowed of people near by, citizens, oblivious humans, blind beings that walked by without a notice. Their feet shuffled across the sidewalk, the cars drove by, only to be interrupted by a monster ours roar.

Psyche perked up instantly," That's D-Daddy!"

Roppi nodded," Yep, Dad has come to rescue us." He pulled Psyche out of the hiding spot and ran towards the loud crashes, half way there they saw Jiaru. He was held against the wall by their tall, slender, raven haired mother. Knife at his throat.

"Mommy!" Roppi yelled, and cheered when Izaya knocked Jiaru out cold to the cement.

"Roppi! Psyche!" He knelt, hugging the twins when the reached his arms. The informant was brought to tears hugging them both," my babies... My little darlings. Are you both ok? Anything hurt?"

"Psyche has a broken arm." Roppi muttered against Izaya's chest, burying his face and for once starting to cry.

Izaya noticed and kissed his forehead," It's ok to cry. Mommy is here now. You can cry." He stood carrying them both, wanting to cry himself as the tiny ravens hugged, and hid their faces into his neck. Then the small sobs only broken Izaya's heart." I promise... I'll be a better mother."

Shizuo had finished laying waste to the gang, and looked up seeing his love and his children. Relief like no other took hold of him, and unconsciously he approached them, taking Psyche who latched to him.

"Psyche." His voice was weak, and he buried his face into the small child's shoulder." Thank god you're ok... Both of you." He hugged Izaya to him suddenly, kissing the younger adult deeply." All of you."

"We should get them to Shinra." Izaya said and held Roppi preciously, his little boy still not letting go.

The trip past the police cars was accompanied by Shiki's men. Izaya had managed to shake them off with a few words, and threatened to spill everything he knew about Shiki and the Yakuza is they came near his family again. The threat was not given lightly, and they were able to walk away in peace.

Shinra greeted them, and panicked seeing their state. Shizuo had blood coming from his temple, and knife wounds, Psyche had a broken arm and some cuts that he put rainbow bandaids on. Roppi was dehydrated, but other wise fine. Izaya had taken two steps into the room and smelt the dinner Celty was cooking, he ran to the bathroom and another secret was out of the bag.

"You mean..." Shizuo started after everything was calm." You ran face first into a gang den... While pregnant. You fudging flea." His growl was low since the twins were asleep.

"Yes." Izaya said simply," I wanted our children back-"

"So you put your unborn in danger?"

"I knew you would protect me." Interrupting Izaya finished," Shizuo... I think you forget how much I love you."

The brute blanked at this," y-you-"

"I knew you would protect me because we are family." Izaya sighed, sitting next to the blond." The moment I left you I wanted to go back... And when you kept sending me updates of the twins, there was always something different. I want... Shizuo.." He couldn't find words and blushed softly.

"I understand Izaya..." Shizuo softly responded," we will stick together... Don't ever worry about that." He kissed the raven gently, lovingly, and sweet." Family sticks together... Forever." And this messed up on would be no different.

~|_X_|~

Ten months later.

The Heiwajima clan had moved into a large apartment over looking Ikebukuro park.

Izaya had gotten a nice job as a police informant, while Shizuo in a shock had become a police man himself. His strength was used for anything though, he sometimes had to deal with fires, and other times just walked into hostage situations and beat up the culprits. The twins weren't model students, but they were still kids.

The youngest member of the family was a little boy who was named Tsuki. A little bundle of joy with red colored eyes, and signs of having strength like his father's.

Izaya smiled, relaxing on their balcony." I never would of thought this was possible." He said to the infant who was soundly asleep in his arms." Seriously... I thought your Father was going to take all of you and leave me... But I got my second chance." He kissed Tsuki's tiny face and giggled when it enticed a response of a whine and scrunched up face.

"Are you annoying Tsuki again?" Shizuo walked up from behind, Psyche on his shoulders.

"Telling him secrets~" Izaya teased," he will be as good as an informant as his Mother is."

"Sure." Shizuo rolled his eyes and dropped Psyche down, letting the Raven run off to play with Roppi, whom was reading." No teaching them to do bad crap."

"Obviously." Izaya pouted," I was trying to teach him how to people watch and throw vending machines. One of them has to be the best of us." He joked walking into the house, Tsuki whining louder now." Sh~ Mommy and Daddy are here."

~|_X_|~

 **Red: The end~**

 **Izaya: Took you long enough**

 **Shizuo: Three kids to deal with..**

 **Red: Just wait until the teenage years~**

 **Izaya: Well this one is over. Comment, so on and so forth**

 **Until next time in a later fic~**


End file.
